Eternal Love
by Miss Twinsball
Summary: Heechul mencintai Hankyung, apa Hankyung juga mencintai Heechul ?, lalu Siwon sudah sejak lama mencintai Heechul. Pairing : Hanchul . Genre : BOYS x BOYS . TYPO berserakan . Chap 10 UPDATE ! RnR please  !
1. Chapter 1

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 1]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

"AKU BOSAN !" seruku

Aku benar benar bosan berada di sini, setiap hari yang kukerjakan hanya istirahat, dan memakan makanan rumah sakit. Menyebalkan, ini semua karena kaki ku, seandainya saja aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak patah tulang, aku mungkin sudah jalan jalan dengan temanku.

Kalau mau pergi, aku pasti harus pakai tongkat. Walau sudah 2 minggu aku disini tetap saja, kakiku masih terasa sakit. Aku tak tahan, aku mau jalan jalan keluar.

Aku lalu turun dari tempat tidurku, mengambil tongkat yang ada disebelahku. Dan mulai berjalan membuka pintu dan keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berkeliling taman. Dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon besar. Aku melihat keatasnya. Dan kulihat seekor kucing lucu ada disana.

"Wah…lucunya, kucing kau jangan kemana mana yah, aku akan kesana, !" seruku

Aku pun berusaha naik ke pohon, tapi baru saja aku mengangkat kaki kiriku…

Akh !

Sakit !

Ukh menyebalkan kaki ini, aku kan ingin menolong kucing itu, nanti kalau dia jatuh bagaimana?...omelku pada kakiku sendiri

Aku berusaha lagi, kali ini lebih sakit, aku tak perduli aku tetap memanjat ke atas. Dan dengan susah payah aku berhasil berada di salah satu dahan pohon yang besar.

"Kucing, tunggu yah, aku akan kesana." Ucapku

Perlahan lahan aku mendekati kucing itu, dan aku berhasil meraihnya.

"Kucing, kau tidak apa apa kan? Lihat nich kaki ku sampai sakit begini gara gara kau, kau jangan bandel yah, nanti kalau kau sampai jatuh bagaimana?" ucapku sambil menggendong dan mengelus elus kucing itu

Tiba tiba aku merasakan ngilu di kaki ku, dan keseimbanganku goyah,

Aaakkkkkhhhhhh !

Tidak, aku tak jatuh kebawah, ada yang menahan tubuhku…..batinku

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan aku melihat seorang pangeran tampan di depan mataku.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya lembut

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Rasa ngilu di kaki ku tiba tiba lenyap.

Meow…

Aku menoleh ke kucing yang masih ku peluk.

"Kelihatannya kau terluka, mari ku obati…" ucapnya sambil melihat pipiku yang tergores ranting pohon tadi

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik kah?' Tanyanya setelah selesai memeriksa kaki ku dan menempelkan plester di wajahku yang tergores tadi.

"Iya," jawabku singkat

"Lain kali hati hati yah, sudah tahu kaki mu luka, masih saja manjat pohon, itu tidak baik buat kakimu, harusnya 1 minggu lagi kau sudah bisa pulang, tapi karena kau nakal, jadi nambah 2 minggu lagi, kau lihat kan, kaki mu kembali membiru, lain kali jangan yah, paham?" jelasnya

Sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk, aku benar benar terpesona oleh kelembutan bicaranya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya

"Ne?"

"Namamu, aku tanya siapa namamu?"

"Heechul, Kim Heechul, " jawabku

"Hangeng, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Hankyung, " jelasnya

Pelafalan bahasa koreanya aneh, "Kau bukan orang Korea?" tanyaku

"Ye, aku berasal dari Beijing, "

"Waw, pantas, bahasa korea mu aneh," ucapku polos

"Kalau begitu, mau kau ajarkan bahasa korea untukku?" tanyanya

Aku tak percaya dengan yang dikatakannya…tanpa sadar aku mengangguk. Dia tersenyum, senyumnya sangat indah, terlihat bahwa dia orang yang sangat sabar dan penyayang.

Aku menyukainya, ya aku menyukainya.

"Yah sudah, sekarang kita berteman, bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapanku

"Ye, berteman…" jawabku sembari mengaitkan jari kelingkingku

"Dan maaf, di rumah sakit tidak boleh membawa kucing masuk kedalam kamar," ucapnya

Akh iya, kucing lucu tadi…aku hampir lupa.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" tanyaku

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana, kalau kau yang merawat kucing itu, dia kucing yang lucu, kasihan jika tak ada yang merawatnya," bujukku

"Baiklah,"

"Oh ya, aku belum memberinya nama, namanya Heebum, bagaimana?"

"Nama yang bagus, aku suka,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir berjalan 2 minggu aku berteman dengannya, kami bercanda bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dia menceritakan semua kehidupannya di Korea, dia juga bercerita bahwa ayahnya sempat melarangnya bekerja menjadi dokter di Korea, karena menurut ayahnya rumah sakit di Beijing juga bagus, jadi tak perlu jauh jauh ke Korea. Tapi Han menolak, dia mengatakan ada sesuatu di Korea yang membuatnya betah dan nyaman di Korea.

Dan selama 2 minggu itu, aku menyukainya, aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih darinya. Bukan sekedar berteman. Aku tahu mungkin aku salah, tapi apa rasa di hatiku bisa di ubah? Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa merubahnya. Dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Dia dokter yang sangat ramah, dia menyapa semua pasien disini dan mengajaknya bercanda bersama. Pantas saja jika dia menjadi dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini.

Ya ! aku mencintainya. Bodoh mungkin, walau begitu, aku tak ingin dia tahu, aku tak mau dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya, aku takut dia akan membenciku, aku tak mau itu terjadi.

"Hyung, kau melamun ," ucap seseorang mengagetkanku

"Aish, kau ini, kau mengagetkanku tahu," seruku pada seorang temanku yang sedang menjengukku

"Habis, hyung dari tadi melamun, hyung mengacuhkanku," ucapnya

"Mianhae Siwon, " ucapku pada orang itu yang bernama Siwon

Ya Choi Siwon, dia adalah temanku, umurnya memang lebih muda dariku. Tapi dia lah satu satunya teman yang bisa mengerti keadaanku, mengerti seperti apa aku, dia memahami bahwa aku tak pernah bisa mencintai seorang yeoja, aku juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tak menyesal dilahirkan seperti ini. dan Siwon lah yang selalu men support ku, dia tak membenciku, dia juga tak merasa aneh padaku yang hanya menyukai seorang namja yang notabene berjenis kelamin sama denganku.

Aku masih ingat kata katanya yang selalu membuatku menjadi percaya diri jika ada yang menyindir bahwa aku ini gay,

"Cinta itu bisa datang dimana saja, cinta tak memperdulikan umur, tak memperdulikan warna kulit, tak memperdulikan beda bahasa, tak memperdulikan harta, dan juga tak membedakan jenis kelamin, kita bisa mencintai siapapun, bahkan dengan orang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan kita, "

Kata kata Siwon selalu membuatku percaya, bahwa aku manusia, aku bisa merasakan cinta. Walau pandangan orang tak normal. Aku tak perduli. Aku tetap mempertahankannya.

"Memangnya hyung sedang memikirkan siapa?" Tanya Siwon

"Ani, mau tahu saja kau, "ucapku

"Hya ! hyung sekarang sekarang sudah main rahasia-rahasia an denganku?" omelnya

"Ahhh, aku tahu, jangan jangan hyung suka dengan dokter itu yah?" seru Siwon tiba tiba

"Ne? hahahah, mana mungkin!" elakku

"Tapi kenapa muka hyung merah?" tanyanya

"Itu, oh itu…karena…"

"Hyung, bisakah tak berbohong padaku?" tanyanya

Aku memang belum pernah berbohong pada Siwon. Jadi dia tahu kalau aku berbohong atau tidak.

"Iya, aku menyukainya," jawabku

"Tapi aku tak ingin dia tahu, dia tak boleh tahu kalau aku mencintainya, " lanjutku

"Hyung, kenapa berubah jadi pesimis begini? Semangatlah hyung ! aku akan membantumu," ucap Siwon

Aku hanya diam. Aku tak yakin, kalau Han juga suka padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#keesokannya

Aku mencoba menggerakkan kaki kiriku, lumayan lah sudah tidak sesakit dulu. Aku pun mencoba berjalan keluar dan kulihat Han sedang mengobrol dengan seorang suster.

Aku mencoba menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan sepertinya suster itu menyukai Han.

"Dokter Hankyung apakah menjadi dokter adalah impianmu?" Tanya suster itu

"Iya, itu cita citaku," jawab Han

"Oh ya, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Ne? belum?"

"Tipe mu seperti apa?"

"Aku suka yeoja yang baik hati, selain menyayangiku, dia juga menyayangi keluargaku,"

DEGH !

Yeoja?

Entah kenapa hatiku sangat sakit mendengar itu, Heechul…sadarlah dia menyukai yeoja, dia normal Heechul…dia tidak menyukai namja sepertimu, dia bukan gay, dia bukan sepertimu, dia itu normal….batinku

Perlahan air mataku menetes, aku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Di kamar aku menangis, aku salah besar, aku menyukai seorang namja yang jelas jelas dia menyukai yeoja. Dia berbeda denganku, dia bukan gay, dia normal…

Aku bodoh …gumamku

"Hyung, aku datang…."sapa Siwon

Aku menoleh, Siwon kaget melihatku yang menangis. Dia langsung memelukku.

"Hyung, wae? Kenapa menangis? Adakah yang menyakiti hatimu?" tanyanya

Aku masih terus menangis. Dadaku sesak, hatiku benar benar sakit saat ini.

"Hyung, jawablah, jangan buat aku bingung," ucap Siwon memegang pipiku

"Han….Han tidak menyukai ku, dia normal, dia tak menyukai namja, dia menyukai yeoja, dia berbeda dneganku Siwon, dia pasti akan membenciku jika dia tahu kalau aku mencintainya, dia tak menyukaiku, " jawabku terisak

"Hyung, sudah jangan menangis, sudah….."

Maaf Han, mulai saat ini, aku akan melupakan rasa sukaku. Aku akan menjauh darimu. Aku tak ingin jika setiap hari aku melihatmu aku bisa semakin menyukaimu. Aku takut jika aku tak bisa mengalahkan rasa cintaku. Kau orang yang baik Han, aku tak mau kau menjadi sepertiku. Maafkan aku…..

Aku memutuskan menjauh darinya. Setiap dia datang ke kamarku aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Jika dia mengajakku jalan jalan aku selalu bilang, aku ingin istirahat saja, aku tahu Han pasti menyadari bahwa aku menjauhinya. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heechul…." Sapa Hankyung

Aku benar benar kaget akan kedatangannya di kamarku. Malam malam begini.

"Kenapa akhir akhir ini kau selalu berusaha menghindariku Heechul, apa aku punya salah padamu?" Tanya Han

"Ani," jawabku tanpa menoleh padanya

"Bohong !"

Air mataku jatuh. Aku tak mau dia tahu kalau aku menangis.

"Kenapa Heechul, apa ada yang salah? Kenapa setiap aku mencoba mendekatimu kau selalu saja menjauh, katakan padaku Heechul, jika aku punya salah aku minta maaf, jangan buat aku bingung, atau jangan jangan kau sudah tak mau berteman denganku lagi,?"

"Aniyo, "

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena….karena aku menyukaimu Han…" jawabku

"Ne?"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darimu, "

"Jadi, karena itu kau menajuhiku?"

"Ye, aku takut, jika aku semakin dekat denganmu, aku semakin mencintaimu Han, aku tahu kau normal, kau berbeda denganku, aku tak mau kau sepertiku, aku tak mau…" jelasku sambil menangis

Aku tahu Han pasti marah padaku. Dia telah salah memilih teman. Maafkan aku Han…

"Kau mencintaiku? Heechul, kita sama, seorang namja, kau menyukaiku yang nota bene berjenis kelamin sama denganmu, kau tahu itu Heechul, itu tak mungkin, " ucapnya

"Mianhae…." Ucapku pelan

"Heechul…aku…"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu jawabanmu, kau normal Han, kau tak sepertiku, aku sudah mengaku padamu, jadi semuanya terserah padamu, " ucapku

"Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat, tolong tinggalkan aku, aku mau tidur," lanjutku

Han juga tak banyak bicara, dia lalu pergi dari kamarku. Aku hanya bisa menangis, hatiku sakit, sangat sakit.

Mianhae Han…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC -**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 2]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Heechul POV**

"Hyung, makanlah, dari kemarin kau belum makan, " ucap Siwon

"Aku tak lapar Siwon, pergilah, aku ingin sendirian, "

Sudah 2 hari ini aku tak nafsu makan. Dan juga sudah 2 hari ini Han tak pernah mengunjungi kamarku. Jujur , aku merasa kehilangan sosoknya yang lembut dan penyayang. Dan setiap memikirkannya air mataku selalu menetes.

Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi hanya demi seorang namja bernama Hankyung, aku selalu menangis. Apa aku seperti seorang yeoja? Yang selalu menangis ketika sakit hati? aku juga punya air mata. Aku pasti bisa menangis juga.

"Hyung, ku mohon, jangan seperti ini terus, makanlah, " bujuk Siwon

"Keluarlah Siwon, aku ingin sendiri, tinggalkan aku, " ucapku

Siwon akhirnya mengalah. Dia pun pergi keluar dan meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar.

Saat Siwon keluar, air mataku kembali menetes. Aku benar benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dan rasa sakit dihatiku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mengambil tongkat penyangga di sebelahku dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku berniat menghirup udara segar pagi hari ini. Akupun menuju atap rumah sakit ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Heechul hyung, kenapa? Kenapa demi Han hyung, kau sampai seperti ini?

Tak bisakah kau melihat cinta yang lain?

Tak bisakah kau melihat perasaanku hyung?

Perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau miliki kepada Han hyung.

"Han hyung, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyaku saat melihat Han hyung sedang mengajak seorang pasien bercanda di taman rumah sakit.

Dia mendongak, dia diam sejenak. Dan tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk.

Aku dan Han hyung pun duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya

"Ye, kenapa kau jarang menjenguk Heechul hyung di kamarnya?" tanyaku

Han hyung terdiam. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Han hyung, bisakah kau mencoba melihat hatinya lebih dalam? Dia sangat sedih, aku tak mau melihatnya sedih terus terusan, Han hyung, ku mohon, bisakah?" bujukku sambil membungkukkan badanku dihadapannya.

Han hyung yang kaget melihat sikapku, dia lalu berdiri dan diam sejenak seperti sedang berfikir.

"Siwon ssi, mianhae, aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa menyukai seorang namja, sekali lagi maaf…." Ucapnya

Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku di taman.

Han hyung, aku tahu kau bimbang, bukan tak bisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Apa ucapanku tadi pagi benar?

Apa aku salah?

Kenapa seperti ini ?

Aku ragu, apa benar aku tak menyukai Heechul atau aku takut untuk mengakuinya.?

Aku belum pernah menyukai seorang namja, aku tak mungkin mempunyai hubungan khusus dengannya. Tapi…..aku merasa kehilangan jika tak disampingnya. Aku merasa sepi, tak ada yang membuatku tertawa.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku merindukannya, merindukan kemanjaannya.

Meow…..

"Heebum? Mianhae aku lupa memberimu makan, sebentar yah aku ambilkan makananmu dulu," ucapku pada Heebum yang sedang mengais ngais lantai apartemenku.

Semenjak hari itu, hari dimana aku pertama kali bertemu Heechul, aku merawat Heebum di apartemenku, aku sudah berjanji pada Heechul untuk memeliharanya.

Tiba tiba aku teringat Heechul, apa aku harus mengikuti yang di katakan Siwon tadi pagi. Apa aku harus melihat hatinya lebih dalam lagi.

Aku lalu membawa makanan dan susu untuk Heebum.

"Heebum, sini, aku sudah membawa makanan untukmu," ucapku pada kucing lucu itu.

"Heebum, kau tahu sekarang apa yang kurasakan, ? kebimbangan yang setiap hari selalu menyelimutiku, apa kau bisa bantu aku untuk menghapus kebimbangan itu?" tanyaku sambil mengelus elus Heebum yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

"Heebum, aku butuh bantuanmu saat ini, jika kau pilih makanan, aku akan meninggalkan Heechul, tapi jika kau pilih susu aku akan mencoba melihat isi hatinya lebih dalam lagi, mencoba menyadari bahwa aku adalah takdirnya, memahami betapa penting diriku untuknya, Heebum, kumohon.." ucapku pada kucing itu sambil membagi jarak antara makanan dan susu yang kubawa dari dapur tadi.

Heebum lalu menghampiri makanan, dia mengendusnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia berbalik menghampiri susu dan meminumnya.

Aku tahu jawabannya….. !

Saat itu juga aku langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku langsung menuju kamar Heechul. Saat ku buka pintun kamarnya, dia tak ada di dalamnya.

Heechul…kemana kau?

Aku tahu…iya aku tahu dimana dia….

Akupun pergi menuju tempat dimana Heechul berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku dan Han biasa bercanda bersama Heebum. Iya…di atap gedung rumah sakit ini. Disinilah aku dan Han berbagi cerita dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi sekarang, semua tak ada lagi. Aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Heechul….." panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh, mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilku barusan. Dan dia ternyata adalah orang yang telah membuatku menangis selama ini, orang yang telah membuat patah hatiku, orang yang telah menolak pernyataan cintaku.

Hankyung…gumamku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Heechul tunggu, " ucapku saat melihatnya berusaha menghindar dariku

"Heechul, tunggu ku mohon,"

"Apa Han, ini sudah malam, aku mau kembali ke kamarku untuk istirahat, "ucapnya pelan

"Kau mau pergi? Kau mau menghindari takdirmu?" tanyaku

Heechul terdiam, aku berjalan menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau mau menjauhiku? Kau mau pergi dariku disaat aku mulai mencoba masuk ke hatimu, mencari ketulusan di dalamnya," ucapku

Dia menangis, aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak melihat hatimu terlebih dahulu, aku tak mencoba melihat ketulusanmu mencintaiku,"

Dia tetap menangis, aku membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Heechul, kau masih mencintaiku seperti 2 hari yang lalu?" tanyaku

"Han…."

"Bisakah aku melihat lebih dalam lagi isi hatimu,?"

Heechul mengangguk. Matanya memancarkan kesenangan. Walau di penuhi dengan air mata tapi aku masih bisa melihat kebahagiaan di mata bulatnya.

Kami lalu duduk di pinggir atap, sambil memandangi langit.

Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu Heechul, aku memang belum pernah mencintai seorang namja, tapi demi mu aku akan mencoba. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu Heechul, itu janjiku.

Maafkan aku Tuhan, jika aku mempunyai rasa ini, aku menjalani hubungan yang tak layak di matamu, aku tak menyesal, aku akan berusaha melindungi cintaku padanya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Han…." Panggilnya

Aku menoleh ke padanya yang sedang bersandar di bahuku.

"Ye…" jawabku

Dia mendongak menatapku, mencoba mencari kejujuran di sana.

"Kau tak menyesal Han?" tanyanya

"Kenapa harus menyesal, ini keputusanku,"

"Tapi, ini tak layak terjadi,"

"Cinta tak memandang jenis kelamin Heechul, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, aku pun sama, aku juga mencintaimu, dan aku akan mempertahankan cintaku,"

"Han…."

"Aku ingin cinta kita abadi, indah dan bersinar, biar semua orang tahu bahwa bukan hanya sepasang namja dan yeoja saja yang bisa merasakan indah dan abadinya cinta, kita juga bisa,"

"Han…..Saranghae…."

"Nado…." Jawabku sambil mencium ubun ubunnya.

Entah kenapa hatiku lega, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku belum pernah merasa se nyaman ini.

Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu Heechul…takkan pernah…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

"Pagi…hyung sudah bangun kah?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Heechul hyung bersama dengan Han hyung. Han hyung tertidur di samping Heechul hyung. Dan Heechul hyung bersandar pada dada Han hyung.

Jujur, hatiku sangat sakit melihat ini. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat Heechul hyung tidur dengan tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, asalkan Heechul hyung bahagia, tak apa. Walau hatiku taruhannya.

Aku menaruh sarapan pagi Heechul hyung disamping tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya tindakanku barusan membangunkan Han hyung.

"Hooaaamm…..Siwon?"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah pagi?" tanyanya

"Ne.."

Han hyung segera bangun dan menidurkan Heechul hyung ke posisi yang benar.

"Apa ada yang lihat?" Tanya Han hyung

"Aniyo, hanya aku,"

"Yah sudah aku pulang dulu untuk ganti baju, nanti aku kesini lagi, jangan bangunkan dia, dia masih terlalu lelah, " ucap Han hyung

"Ye, "

Han hyung lalu pergi. Aku lalu duduk di samping Heechul hyung yang masih tidur.

"Hyung..apa kau bahagia? Kau terlihat sangat senang, aku ikut bahagia bersamamu, semoga takkan ada lagi air mata yang keluar dari mata indahmu," ucapku sambil mengusap lembut kening Heechul hyung

Walau hatiku sakit, aku akan tetap tersenyum untukmu hyung…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hime Aigaara<span> :: heheh gomen...aku newbie jadi masih kudet sama FFn #gelundungan . mohon bantuannya klo gituh ...**

**Aegyo Lov3 :: oh gituh ... emang di sini jarang ada pair SiHanChul yah ? salam kenal aku newbie disini, jadi masih agak bingung sama cara publish disini, mohon bantuannya yahhh *bow***

**cloudcindy :: arigatou gozaimash udah mau review ... *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 3]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Heechul POV**

Sudah hampir 2 bulan aku menjalin hubungan tak layak dengan Han, walau aku sudah tak tinggal di rumah sakit lagi, Han selalu rutin menemuiku setiap dia selesai tugas di rumah sakit.

Kami biasa pergi ke kedai minuman dan makan makan. Dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah Han mengenggam tanganku saat sedang berjalan jalan. Aku ingin sekali tertawa riang saat itu, kami benar benar seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran.

Walau begitu, kami tak merasa malu. Di hadapan banyak orang kami bermesraan, karena semua orang menganggap kami adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat akrab. Mereka tak berfikir bahwa kami mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Han, bagaimana kerjamu di rumah sakit?" tanyaku saat kami sedang berjalan pulang sambil menikmati ice cream yang kami beli di sebuah toko tadi.

"Lancar, "

"Han, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tak merasa malu Han, kau tak risih sama sekali, jika iya, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk meninggalkanku," ucapku

Dia berhenti berjalan. Lalu dia menatapku.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, sebelum kau yang meninggalkanku," ucapnya

Aku tersenyum. Aku senang. Dan ku mohon tepati ucapanmu Han…batinku

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, masuk sana, diluar dingin, " ucap Han saat tiba di depan rumahku

"Kau tak mau mampir Han?" tanyaku

"Ani, sudah malam, besok aku harus berangkat pagi pagi,"

"Han, kau hati hati yah, setelah pulang langsung tidur, dan….aku senang kau tak malu dengan hubungan kita,"

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan aku tak pernah menyesal untuk hubungan kita, dan kuharap kau jangan pernah ungkit lagi tentang ini, "

Aku mengangguk. Tiba tiba dia maju menghampiriku. Dan….

CUP !

Dia mencium keningku. Kurasa mukaku benar benar merah saat ini.

"Jaljayo Cinderella ku…" ucapnya

Aku benar benar sangat malu saat dia mengucapkan hal itu.

Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan aku yang tengah berdiri karena ciumannya tadi.

"Han…" panggilku

Dia menoleh, dan saat itu juga…

CUP !

Aku mencium pipinya, "Jaljayo Pangeran China ku, " ucapku

Lalu aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku tersenyum malu sambil memegangi keningku. Aku benar benar telah menyukaimu Han. Dan aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Tiba tiba Han mencium kening Heechul, dan itu membuat Heechul malu seketika.

Dan setelah itu Heechul juga mencium pipi Han, Heechul lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, sementara Han memegangi pipinya sambil tersenyum malu. Han lalu pulang kerumahnya.

Mereka tak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian barusan.

Orang itu terlihat sangat sedih, lalu orang itu pergi melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#keesokan harinya**

"Dokter Han, bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya salah seorang suster

"Ye, mau bicara apa?"

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" Tanya suster itu

"Ne? hmmmm, mianhae, aku ada janji dengan seseorang," jawab Han

Wajah suster itu tampak kecewa

"Dengan siapa? Kekasihmu kah?"

Han hanya tersenyum, " Sudahlah, kan lain waktu bisa, "

Han lalu pergi meninggalkan suster itu. Suster itu tampak tak senang jika Han menolak ajakannya.

"Hya ! Hae In, jangan bengong saja, pasien di kamar no 11 membutuhkanmu, " ucap salah seorang suster lain

"Ye, gomawo," Suster Hae In lalu pergi ke kamar no 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dokter Han, kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Suster Hae In

"Ye,"

"Kau ingin segera bertemu dengan orang yang menunggumu yah?"

"Hae In, maaf jika aku menolak ajakanmu tadi, lain waktu kita bisa keluar bersama kan?"

Hae In hanya tersenyum kecil.

Han lalu pergi keluar dari rumah sakit dan segera menuju sebuah tempat. Hae In yang melihatnya segera mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata Han menuju taman hiburan. Dia lalu mulai mencari seseorang, dan saat dia menemukannya dia segera menghampirinya.

Han menyentil pelan telinga orang yang tengah di hadapannya tapi membelakanginya.

Orang itu menoleh, tapi dengan sigap Han menyingkir dan berdiri di hadapannya. Tepat saat orang itu kembali menatap depan, orang itu terperangah. Karena orang yang ditunggunya telah ada di hadapannya.

"Han, kau mengagetkanku tahu," ucap orang itu kesal

"Mianhae, sudah lama Heechul?" Tanya Han kepada orang itu yang ternyata Heechul. Heechul yang memakai baju putih dan mengenakan kacamata langsung cemberut dipermainkan seperti itu.

"Aniyo, kajja, aku sudah tak sabar ingin masuk kedalam, ayo.." ajak Heechul sambil menarik tangan Han

Disamping itu, Hae In yang sedari tadi mengikuti Han, kaget melihat Han ternyata menemui seorang pria. Apa persahabatan mereka sangat akrab? Batin Hae In

Hae In lalu masuk kedalam dan terus mengikuti kemanapun Han dan Heechul pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Han, belikan aku Ice Cream, " ucapku pada Han

"Baiklah, Cinderella,"

"Han…."

"Ne?"

"Cepat yah Pangeran China,"

Aku senang, bahagia, Han, aku takkan melupakan semua kejadian yang indah saat bersamamu. Aku takkan melupakannya apalagi membuangnya.

"Ini, " ucap Han sambil memberikan Ice Cream cokelat berwarna putih padaku.

"Gomawo, "

Aku pun menikmati Ice Cream yang di belikan Han.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Heechul, sudah larut, ayo kita pulang," ucapku

"Han, sebentar saja, aku masih ingin duduk di sini dulu, " jawab Heechul yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Kami sedang duduk di sebuah taman yang sepi sambil menikmati indahnya langit.

"Han….lihatlah kelangit, ucapkanlah sebuah kalimat yang menurutmu adalah diriku,"

"Shining Star,"

"Ne?"

"Bagiku kau adalah bintang bersinar, seperti berlian kecil, membuatku jatuh cinta, " ucapku

"Han….saranghae…." ucapnya sambil menatapku

Aku hanya diam, lalu aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya dan mencium keningnya. Lalu ciumanku turun ke hidungnya dan mendarat persis di bibir pink-nya.

Walau sekilas, dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Han…sampai akhir hidupku, aku menyerahkan seluruh hatiku, jadi jangan pernah kau permainkan aku, dan jangan tinggalkan aku" ucapnya dan dia lalu mencium lembut bibirku

Ini pertama kalinya aku mencium dan dicium oleh seorang namja. Tapi entah kenapa ini terasa berbeda. Bibirnya lembut dan hangat. Kami berciuman di tengah taman yang sepi. Tak ada yang melihat kami melakukan ini. Jika ada, aku tak perduli. Biar mereka tahu, bahwa kami tengah menikmati cinta, cinta yang tulus walau tak normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#keesokannya**

"Wah apa benar yah, masa sich? Itu gossip kali.." bisik sekelompok suster

Kenapa sich? Rame rame begini, dan semua orang di rumah sakit melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa yah…? Batinku

Aku lalu kembali ke ruanganku, dan saat aku ingin membuka pintu. Salah seorang dokter memanggilku.

"Han…!" serunya

"Ye, ada apa?" tanyaku

"Han, aku tak menyangka, kau seperti itu Han, yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah takdir, semoga berhasil dan lancar yah, aku mendukung kok," ucapnya

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Han, sudahlah jangan malu padaku, aku takkan menjauhimu kok, " ucapnya lagi sambil meninggalkanku

Maksudnya apa sich? Aku tak mengerti…aneh …gumamku

Aku lalu membuka pintu ruanganku dan masuk. Saat aku ingin duduk aku melihat ada sebuah amplop besar di mejaku. Aku lalu mengambilnya dan membuka amplop itu.

Aku kaget saat melihat isinya.

Siapa yang melakukan ini? tak mungkin !

Jadi karena ini semua orang di rumah sakit menatap dan melihatku aneh….gumamku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>No Name (entahlah namanya tak terdeteksi) :: <strong>gomawo udah baca ~^^

**Ryu ::** mengganjal ? aku rasa juga begitu *plak . maklum ini FF pertama ku untuk genre YAOI *gelundungan . Gomawo yang udah baca,


	4. Chapter 4

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 4]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Author POV**

Seorang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor yang cukup besar dengan membawa sebuah amplop di tangannya.

"Maaf, Tuan…anda harus melihat ini…" ucap pria itu dalam bahasa China

Orang yang di panggil Tuan itu lalu menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. Dia terkejut saat melihat isinya.

Beberapa lembar foto 2 orang pria yang sedang bermesraan.

"Pesankan aku tiket ke Korea sekarang juga…" suruh Tuan itu

Pria itu membungkuk lalu bergegas keluar dan segera pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Yoboseyo…Siwon?"

"Hyung…ada apa ? pagi pagi telepon aku…" tanyanya

"Hya ! kau kemana saja…akhir akhir ini kita jarang bertemu, mampirlah ke rumahku, aku tunggu kau, aku punya banyak cerita indah yang ingin ku bagi bersamamu, aku tak mau dengar kata tidak, ku tunggu kau 15 menit lagi..arraseo..annyeong…" ucapku sambil menutup telepon

Aku menelpon Siwon, aku ingin membagi kesenanganku dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku diam beberapa saat sambil memandangi isi amplop itu. sekarang seluruh rumah sakit tahu bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Heechul. Amplop yang berisi beberapa lembar foto ku yang sedang berciuman dengan Heechul mungkin sudah tersebar luas. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Tiba tiba Handphone ku berdering, aku melihat layar hp ku.

_Heechul…._

"Yoboseyo.. Han…" ucap Heechul di seberang sana

"Ye..ada apa?"

"Han..kenapa nada bicaramu aneh, terjadi sesuatu di rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

_Aku tak mungkin memberitahunya. Aku tak mungkin memberitahunya bahwa semua orang di rumah sakit telah mengetahui tentang hubungan terlarang kami ini._

"Aniyo…" jawabku

"Benar? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau harus sarapan, jangan sampai kau sakit…ara?"

"Ye, gomawo, Heechul kututup yah, aku masih ada urusan,"

"Ye, annyeong,"

Aku menutup teleponku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

_Heechul…apapun yang terjadi…aku takkan meninggalkanmu…itu janjiku padamu…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

_Aku merasa Han berbohong padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Han…aku mencintaimu Han…jangan tinggalkan aku…._

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku segera menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ku lihat Siwon datang dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Siwon..? cepat sekali…" ucapku

Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk, " suruhku

Siwon lalu masuk kedalam dan aku menutup pintuku.

"Hyung, aku bawa sesuatu untukmu…" ucapnya

"Apa?"

"Taaddaaaa….jjangmyeon….~~~"

"Siwon..tak usah repot repot membawa makanan segala, "

"Hyung, aku tahu hyung pasti belum sarapan, dan aku datang dengan membawa makanan kesukaan hyung…"

"Gomawo,"

"Hyung..ada apa? Kau terlihat sedih? ada masalah dengan Han hyung kah?"

"Aniyo, tak apa apa…"

"Hyung..ceritalah padaku,"

_aku diam beberapa saat, mencoba berfikir apakah harus ku beritahu kepada Siwon ? hanya masalah sepele, suara Han terdengae aneh. Dia seperti membohongi ku._

"Tadi aku menelpon Han…dan dari nada bicaranya dia seperti sedang ada masalah, aku takut hubunganku dengan Han telah di ketahui oleh rumah sakit. Aku takut Han malu dengan ini, " ucapku

"Hyung, takkan terjadi apapun, sudahlah Hyung jangan sedih terus, bagaimana kalau nanti kita kesana, untuk memastikan tak ada yang terjadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kita makan, makan yang banyak ya hyung.." ucapnya

"Ye, kau juga…."

Aku dan Siwon lalu menikmati jjangmyeon yang di bawanya. Aku mencoba tersenyum walau aku masih memikirkan Han.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon, kita jadi menemui Han kan?" tanyaku

"Ye, "

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu,"

Aku dan Siwon keluar dari rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil Siwon. Lalu Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Tak berapa lama, aku dan Siwon sampai ke rumah sakit, aku melirik jam tanganku. Ini waktunya makan siang, semoga saja Han tak sibuk.

"Aku menunggu di mobil saja Hyung, masuklah…" ucap Siwon yang tak mau ku ajak masuk kedalam

Aku lalu masuk kedalam, dan aku langsung bertanya kepada suster yang berjaga di depan.

"Aku mencari Han, apa dia ada?" tanyaku pada suster itu

"Dokter Han? Mungkin sedang keluar makan siang... oh itu dia," tunjuk suster itu ke arah lift yang tak jauh di belakangku

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Han sedang sibuk memeriksa file di tangannya.

"Han…~~" seruku

Han menoleh, dari ekspresi wajahnya dia tampak kaget dengan kedatanganku. Aku lalu menghampirinya.

"Heechul, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja menemuimu, memangnya mau apa lagi…" jawabku

"Heechul, kita bicara di luar saja," ucapnya panik

"Wae? Han sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku padanya , _Han aneh kenapa dia panik ketika aku datang ?_

"Aniyo, tak terjadi apa apa,"

"Kau bohong ! Han jelaskan padaku ada ap..."

Kata kataku terpotong saat aku melihat reaksi seluruh staff dan suster rumah sakit saat melihat aku dan Han. Tatapan mereka seperti tatapan menyindir atau menghina. Ada apa ini?

"Han, ada apa dengan mereka? Han katakan padaku, apa mereka tahu tentang kita? Han jawab aku !" seruku

"Heechul dengarkan aku, kau tak usah perdulikan tentang mereka…kau…"

Kata kata Han terhenti saat salah seorang dokter menyindir kami.

"Hya ! sedang ada masalah kah? Han jangan buat dia marah, kau lihat kan, dia sampai kemari menemuimu, kalau dia punya salh maafkanlah, kasihan dia nanti malam tak ditemani olehmu…" sindirnya

"Iya Han ! kan tak enak jika kalian bertengkar di sini, membuat kami iri saja," sahut yang lain nya

"Han…jadi mereka tahu kan Han, mereka….mereka tahu tentang kita…Han jawab aku..ku mohon jawab aku.." ucapku sedih

"Iya, mereka sudah tahu, tapi aku tak masalah, Heechul aku tak menyesal…kau harus percaya aku.." ucap Han

"Han…kau…"

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu, kau harus ingat kata kataku..aku takkan meninggalkanmu sebelum kau yang meninggalkanku, " ucapnya saat melihat raut wajahku berubah sedih.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Lalu tiba tiba datang seorang pria tengah baya dan semua pegawai rumah sakit membungkuk hormat saat pria itu lewat menghampiri kami, dan dia kini berhenti tepat di depan kami berdua. Kulihat ekspresi Han tampak kaget melihatnya. Siapa dia?

"Jadi, ini kerjaanmu di Korea?" ucapnya dalam bahasa china

Han hanya diam.

"Aku…aku…"

PLAK !

Pria itu menampar Han. Han hanya diam saja.

"Kau ingin mempermalukan keluarga? Hah?"

"Aku…."

PLAK !

Pria itu kembali menampar Han. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan.?

"Apa aku mengajarimu menjadi seorang gay? Kau ingin membuat ibu mu lebih menderita lagi? hah?"

"Maaf…"

PLAK !

Pria itu menampar Han untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan aku hanya diam saja.

"Pulang, kembali ke Beijing.."

"Aku tak mau…"

Pria itu kembali ingin menampar Han tapi ku tahan. Aku tak mau Han di tampar terus terusan.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi ku mohon jangan tampar dia lagi, " ucapku memohon

"Heechul sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, permisi" ucap Han sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Selangkah lagi kau berjalan, kucabut gelar dokter mu, " ucap pria itu

Han tiba tiba berhenti. Aku tak tahu ada apa sebenarnya? Dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Han ada apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku tak percaya, Ayah ada di sini. Dan dia mengetahui hubunganku dengan Heechul. Ayah pasti merasa sangat malu. Aku khawatir dengan Ibu, aku takut jika Ibu mengetahui hal ini.

Tapi..aku benar benar mencintai Heechul. Dan baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta yang tulus. Dan aku bahagia.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi ku mohon jangan tampar dia lagi, " ucap Heechul memohon saat ayah ingin kembali menamparku

Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini, aku tak mau dia menangis.

"Heechul sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, permisi" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan ku di hadapan ayahku

"Selangkah lagi kau berjalan, kucabut gelar dokter mu, " ucap ayah.

Ucapannya mendadak membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku tak percaya ayah akan mengatakan hal itu. gelar dokter yang ku raih dengan susah payah. Gelar ini adalah cita citaku sejak kecil. Dan ayah dengan gampangnya akan mengambilnya.

Aku bingung. Aku menatap Heechul. Aku melihat ke khawatiran dan kecemasan di matanya. Dia pasti sangat mencemaskan aku. Tapi jika aku memilihmu, aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sejak kecil susah payah ku raih. Tapi jika aku tak memilihmu aku akan kehilangan seseorang yang selalu memberikan senyum indahnya padaku.

Apa yang harus ku pilih.?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee kan-ah :: <strong>iya maafkan aku... #ngesot . Lah klo FF gak ada konfliknya gimana jadinya , #gelundungan

**Enno KimLee** :: sabar...jangan salahkan Hae In si suster ngesot itu.. salahkan tukang Nasi Goreng, Nasi udah mateng kok digoreng #PLAK


	5. Chapter 5

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 5]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Disclaimer -**

**SUPER JUNIOR belong to ELF . dan KIM HEECHUL adalah SUAMI SAH saya.**

**ok ralat, saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Heechul POV**

Aku menatap Han, aku ingin tahu apa yang di katakan pria itu sampai Han tak bergeming dibuatnya. Aku lalu menoleh dan menatap pria itu. terlihat di matanya keseriusan yang dalam akan kata katanya barusan. Aku kembali menatap Han, dia terlihat sangat bingung. Aku terus menatapnya lalu Han menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi dari sana. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

Ku lihat pria itu menghela nafas dengan sikap Han yang mengacuhkan omongannya.

Han…jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi….batinku

"Han, lepaskan aku…lepaskan aku….Han !" seruku

Han lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di tanganku.

"Han…"

"Heechul…lihat aku….lihat mataku…" ucap Han tiba tiba sambil kedua tangannya memegang pipiku.

"Kau mencintaiku Heechul?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Heechul, apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan meninggalkanmu, apapun kata orang, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, mengerti, ?" ucapnya lembut

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar semua yang di ucapkannya.

"Lupakan kejadian barusan, dan lebih baik, ku antar kau pulang, bagaimana?"

"Aniyo, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Siwon menungguku di luar, " ucapku

"Yah sudah, lebih baik kau pulang, nanti ku hubungi, "

Aku lalu pergi meninggalkan Han, walau ragu tapi aku ingin terlihat tak memikirkannya. Aku tak mau Han tahu kalau sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkan kejadian ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon saat aku sudah masuk ke dalam mobil

Aku hanya diam.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Aniyo, gwenchanayo…" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Ye,"

Siwon lalu melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah sakit. Dan aku hanya diam memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Siapa pria itu? kenapa dia menampar Han ? dan apa yang di ucapkannya terakhir kali sehingga membuat Han begitu cemas.? Aku tak mengerti semua ini…..pikirku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku takkan meninggalkan Heechul apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus bersamanya, walau harus ku tukar dengan cita citaku.

Heechul...baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam, dan itu hanya kepadamu, aku rela meninggalkan semuanya demi bersamamu, aku hanya ingin kau selalu tersenyum, aku tak ingin kau menangis demi ku.

_Aku memilihmu…..Heechul…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku tak bisa tidur malam ini. Aku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

Aku berniat untuk tidur, dan berharap esok pagi aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi, tiba tiba Handphone ku berbunyi, aku melihat ke layar hp ku, aku tak mengenal nomor ini..

Dengan malas, aku pun menjawabnya.

"Yoboseyo, " ucapku

"Kau Heechul?" Tanya seseorang diseberang sana

"Ye, nugu?"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti masih memikirkan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi kan?"

Tunggu ! dari mana dia tahu?

"Siapa kau, mau apa?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, temui aku, aku tunggu kau di café Elfish, sekarang !" jelas orang itu dan dia langsung menutup teleponnya. Dari suaranya dia seorang wanita.

Café Elfish? Itu kan café yang berada di sebelah rumah sakit..

Tanpa pikir lagi, aku langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud, tak berapa lama aku sampai dan aku lalu masuk kedalam café. Aku melihat ke sekitar, dan aku melihat seorang wanita yang sedang memperhatikan aku. Aku pikir, apa dia yang menelponku?

Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

"Maaf, apa kau yang menelponku tadi?" tanyaku ragu

"Ye, silahkan duduk, " jawabnya sambil mempersilahkanku duduk

"Gomawo,"

Aku lalu duduk di depannya.

"Aku tahu, kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi kan?" tanyanya

"Dari mana kau tahu? Dan kau siapa?"

"Namaku? Aku Hae In..aku bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai seorang suster," jelasnya

"Lalu?"

"Pagi tadi, aku menyebar ini keseluruh staff rumah sakit,dan tentunya juga Han.." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepadaku.

Aku membuka dan mengambil isinya.

Betapa kagetnya aku saat aku mengetahui isi amplop ini, beberapa lembar foto diriku dengan Han yang sedang berciuman di taman.

"Apa maksudnya ini? kau mengikuti kami?" tanyaku

"Tentu, Han menolak ajakanku untuk makan malam dengannya, dan dia malah pergi denganmu, aku pikir kalian hanya sekedar sahabat akrab, tapi ternyata di luar dugaanku, " cibirnya

"Dan tidak hanya staff rumah sakit saja, tapi juga ku kirim ke ayah Han, yang tentunya pemilik rumah sakit ini , dan hasilnya sesuai perkiraanku, ayah Han datang ke rumah sakit, " jelasnya

"Jadi, pria yang tadi itu.."

"Ya, dia adalah ayah Han, jadi intinya, hubunganmu dengan Han sudah diketahui oleh seluruh pihak rumah sakit dan juga ayah Han sendiri, "

Aku benar benar terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. Jadi…semua sudah tahu, bahkan sampai ke keluarga Han. Pantas saja Han bersikap seperti itu tadi.

"Wae? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? kau jahat, " ucapku

"Aku menyukai Han, dan dia malah lebih memilihmu, kau kan namja, seorang namja tak patut berhubungan dengan namja juga, "

Ucapanya menusuk hatiku. Sakit rasanya mendengar perkataanya.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan matang matang, tinggalkan Han atau kau akan membuat Han menderita,"

"Ne?"

"Ayah Han sudah mengancam Han, jika Han lebih memlilihmu, gelar dokter yang dia sudah capai dengan susah payah akan di ambil oleh ayahnya sendiri, "

"Mwo?"

"Sekarang pasti Han sedang bingung, antara memilihmu atau cita citanya, ku tegaskan sekali lagi, tinggalkan Han atau kau akan membuatnya lebih menderita dari sekarang, !" tegasnya. Dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih shock atas penjelasan tentang semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa lama diam, aku lalu mengambil handphone di saku celanaku, dan menelpon seseorang.

"Yoboseyo, Siwon…"

"Hyung? Wae?"

"Bisa kau kesini?"

"Ne?"

"Bisa kau temani aku …" ucapku hampir menangis

"Hyung? Kau kenapa? Sekarang hyung dimana? Beritahu aku.."

"Café Elfish,"

"Ye, tunggu aku…"

Siwon lalu menutup teleponnya, aku masih menangis, dadaku sesak dan hatiku sangat sakit.

_Han…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Apa yang terjadi dengan Heechul hyung, kenapa dia menangis?

Aku mempercepat laju mobilku agar cepat sampai ke café itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian aku sampai di café itu. Aku turun dari mobilku. Dan aku langsung menemukan Heechul hyung sedang berdiri di depan café sambil memegang sebuah amplop. Aku pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Hyung, kau baik baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku cemas

Heechul hyung tak menjawab, dia malah menangis. Aku langsung mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hyung…tolong jangan buat aku cemas, ceritakan apa yang terjadi.." bujukku saat di dalam mobil

Heechul hyung lalu menceritakan semuanya. Aku kaget mendengar semua ini. Heechul hyung lalu memberikan amplop yang dipegangnya dari tadi kepadaku.

Aku membukanya dan isinya adalah beberapa lembar foto Heechul hyung yang sedang berciuman dengan Han hyung.

Kalau boleh jujur, hatiku sakit melihat foto foto ini. Tapi ternyata lebih sakit lagi melihat Heechul hyung terus terusan sedih dan menangis.

"Hyung, kau jangan sedih lagi, Han hyung takkan meninggalkanmu, dia takkan memilih yang lain, dia pasti memilihmu," ucapku

"Karena itu, karena hal itu lah, aku tak mau dia menderita karena itu,"

"Hyung…."

"Han pernah bilang, dia takkan meninggalkanku sebelum aku yang meninggalkannya,"

"Hyung…"

"Aku akan meninggalkannya, agar dia bisa dengan mudah meninggalkanku…" ucap Heechul hyung tegas

Hyung…sedalam itukah rasa cintamu pada Han hyung..?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee kan-ah ::<strong> aku tak membuat HanChul berpisah, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya **#FTVAbiss #MataBerkacaKaca**

**stevanie7227 :: **aku pernah post FF ini di sebuah BLOG FanFiction tapi aku lupa nama blognya, aku udah pernah post sampai part 19 dan. mungkin di blog itu kamu bacanya **#OkLupakanItuDanBacaYangIni**

**Aegyo Lov3 :: **oh jarang yah, ok kalau gitu saya yang akan abadikan couple cinta segitiga SiHanChul #**BanggaPastinyaGue **

**yolyol :: **sabar yah...aku tidak memisahkan mereka, hanya membuat mereka semakin menderita **#BacokAuthor**


	6. Chapter 6

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 6]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Disclaimer -**

**SUPER JUNIOR belong to ELF . dan KIM HEECHUL adalah SUAMI SAH saya.**

**ok ralat, saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku memandangi layar handphone ku, sedari tadi berniat ingin menghubungi Heechul. Saat aku ingin menelponnya tiba tiba handphone ku lebih dulu berdering. Aku melihat layar handphone ku.

Hae In…? ada apa malam malam begini menelponku ?

Aku lalu menjawab teleponnya.

"Yoboseyo, " sapaku

"Hankyung, aku sendirian di sebuah bar, mau temani aku? Aku sekarang sedang menunggumu untuk datang kesini, " jelasnya

Karena dia sudah terlanjur berada di sana, dengan malas aku pun mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku, aku akan segera kesana," ucapku

Lalu aku menutup teleponku dan segera menuju ke tempat dimana Hae In berada.

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku sampai, aku lalu masuk ke dalam bar tersebut, dan langsung menemukan Hae In disana.

"Kau baik baik saja ?" tanyaku yang melihatnya hampir mabuk

"Ye, aku baik baik saja, oh ya Hankyung….bisa antarkan aku pulang?" tanyanya

Aku diam sejenak

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, " ajakku

Aku lalu memapah Hae In yang sudah setengah mabuk untuk beranjak keluar dari bar. Aku pun mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya dengan mobilku.

Tak berapa lama, aku sampai di rumahnya. Aku membawanya masuk ke dalam. Dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Kau istirahat saja, aku pulang dulu, " ucapku

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hae In, tapi tiba tiba Hae In menarik tanganku. Akupun jadi mendekat ke dirinya.

Aku mencoba melepaskan diri, karena aku tak suka bau alcohol dari mulutnya.

Tapi, Hae In terus mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Bahkan dia sekarang mencoba memelukku. Aku berusaha untuk menjauhinya, tapi dia semakin erat memelukku.

"Hae In…kau ini kenapa? Lepaskan aku…" ucapku

"Aku mencintaimu Han, temani aku malam ini…" bujuknya

Dia benar benar sudah gila.

"Mianhae…aku…"

Kata kataku terhenti saat aku melihat beberapa lembar foto terhampar di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku melihat lebih teliti foto itu adalah foto diriku dengan Heechul.

"Lepaskan !" seruku dan membuat Hae In melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa ini? apa maksud dari foto foto ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil foto itu.

"Iya, sesuai yang ada di pikiranmu, aku lah yang memotret kalian dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh isi rumah sakit dan tentu juga ayahmu, " jelas Hae In

"Ne? kau benar benar sudah gila Hae In,"

"Ye, aku memang gila, aku gila karena mencintaimu Han," ucapnya sambil berusaha mendekatiku lagi

"Menjauh dariku, aku tak suka kau yang seperti ini," tolakku

"Wae? Apa karena namja itu? Heechul ? kau itu normal Han, kau tak sepantasnya menyukai namja juga, kau bukan gay, " seru Hae In

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang Heechul, dia lebih berarti dari pada apapun, dia mencintaiku tulus tanpa alasan apapun, dan begitu juga aku, aku mencintainya sangat tulus, aku tak perduli dengan perkataan orang, aku memang seperti ini, dan perasaanku mengatakan, aku lebih baik memilih Heechul bahagia dari pada aku yang bahagia, kau sudah jelas?" ucapku

Hae In hanya diam

"Heechul punya hati yang baik, dia tak sepertimu, aku pergi dulu, kau istirahat saja, permisi…" lanjutku dan akupun pergi meninggalkan Hae In yang masih diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Heechul….ini semua karena Heechul, aku takkan tinggal diam….gumam Hae In

Hae In benar benar kesal atas perlakuan dan perkataan Han tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#2 hari kemudian**

**Hankyung POV**

Sudah 2 hari ini Heechul tak bisa kuhubungi. Aku menelponnya selalu tak aktif.

Ada apa ini? kenapa Heechul terlihat seperti menghindariku…

Malam ini, aku memutuskan untuk kerumahnya. Aku khawatir, aku takut kalau dia ternyata sedang sakit.

Tak berapa lama akupun sampai di depan rumah Heechul. Aku turun dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju persis depan pintu gerbangnya. Aku menekan bel rumahnya yang berada di samping pintu gerbang. Tapi, tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

Apa Heechul tak didalam….batinku

Aku mencoba sekali lagi, tapi nihil. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi tiba tiba…

"Han hyung….!" Seru seseorang memanggilku

Aku pun menoleh dan betapa kagetnya aku saat aku melihat orang yang berdiri menunduk di sebelah orang yang memanggilku tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Siwon, sudah 2 hari aku menginap di rumahnya. Handphone pun aku non aktifkan. Aku benar benar sudah menjauh dari Han, aku ingin dia memilih kehidupannya dan pergi dariku.

Ya, malam ini Siwon memaksaku untuk pulang kerumah, awalnya aku menolak tapi akhirnya kuturuti juga. Aku diantar dengan mobil Siwon sampai ke rumah. Tapi, saat aku hampir sampai, aku melihat ada seseorang di depan gerbang rumahku.

Itu Han….! Seru hatiku

Akupun menyuruh Siwon berhenti

"Siwon, hentikan mobilnya disini, "ucapku

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Siwon, dia lalu melihat ke depan, dan akhirnya dia tahu tanpa perlu ku jawab

Aku terus memandangi Han yang sedang menekan bel rumahku berkali kali. Jujur, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku tak bisa…..maaf Han…

"Hyung…temuilah dia, " ucap Siwon

"Aniyo, aku tak mau,"

"Hyung, kau tak kasihan dengan Han hyung? Dia sangat khawatir denganmu hyung,"

Aku tahu Siwon, aku tahu itu, tapi aku tak bisa…..aku tak bisa menemuinya….

Kulihat Han sudah ingin pergi dari rumahku. Tapi tiba tiba Siwon keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobilnya disampingku dan menarikku keluar. Dan dia berteriak memanggil Han.

"Han hyung !" seru Siwon

Dan itu membuat Han menoleh. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, aku tak berani menatap Han.

"Heechul…." Ucap Han

Siwon lalu meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Han dan masuk ke mobil.

"Heechul…ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti menghindariku," Tanya Han sambil berjalan menghampiriku

Aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Heechul, katakan padaku, kau kenapa?"

"Aku….aku….aku ingin….hubungan kita berakhir," ucapku berat

"Ne?" kau bilang apa?apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi Heechul, kenapa kau tiba tiba bilang seperti itu?" seru Han

"Aku tahu semuanya Han, aku tahu tentang foto kita, aku tahu tentang ayahmu yang datang ke Korea, aku tahu Han…." Jelasku

"Heechul…"

"Aku tahu, ayahmu mengancammu, aku tahu semua Han, aku tahu…." Ucapku lagi

Han hanya diam, dia tak berkata apapun

"Kau pernah bilang kan Han, kau takkan meninggalkanku sebelum aku yang meninggalkanmu, dan sekarang, aku akan meninggalkanmu Han, pergilah, jangan temui aku lagi, " ucapku menahan tangis

"Kau tahu Heechul, aku memilihmu, aku memutuskan untuk memilihmu, tapi kenapa kau bilang seperti itu padaku Heechul…kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan memilihku, jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkanmu, agar kau bisa dengan mudah memilih, mana yang terbaik bagimu,"

"Terbaik bagiku? Kau pikir dengan pergi meninggalkanku itu adalah yang terbaik bagiku?"

"Aku sudah pikirkan ini Han, kau tak boleh membuang cita citamu hanya demi aku, kau tak boleh kecewakan keluargamu, kau tak boleh membuat malu keluargamu Han…" ucapku menangis

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu Heechul, " ucapnya tegas

"Ku mohon Han, jangan persulit posisiku, ku mohon pergilah, aku sudah melepaskanmu,"

Aku pun kembali menuju mobil Siwon, aku masuk kedalamnya dan menyuruh Siwon untuk cepat pergi.

"Heechul, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku…." Seru Han dari balik jendela mobil

"Siwon, jalankan mobilnya, " ucapku

Tapi, Siwon malah diam dan tak menjalankan mobilnya.

"Heechul, kalau itu alasannya aku takkan pernah mau meninggalkanmu, walaupun kau meninggalkanku, aku takkan meninggalkanmu," seru Han lagi sambil mengetuk ngetuk kaca mobil

"Siwon, jalankan mobilnya.." pintaku

"Hyung…"

"Heechul, ku mohon jangan pergi…." Seru Han

"Siwon, jalankan mobilnya, ku mohon Siwon….SIWON ! " seruku

Akhirnya Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya, tapi Han tetap saja mengetuk ngetuk kaca mobil.

Siwon semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya, dan kulihat Han berusaha mengejarku tapi tak bisa.

Maaf Han….ini yang terbaik buat hidupmu…kembalilah normal….maafkan aku Han….maafkan aku….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku tak percaya Heechul mengatakan itu padaku. Heechul, aku tahu semua perkataanmu tak berasal dari hatimu.

Aku kembali ke mobilku, melajukannya kembali pulang kerumah. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menemui ayahku di ruang kerjanya.

Aku langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku….aku akan kembali ke Beijing, " ucapku tiba tiba

Ayah terlihat sangat kaget dengan keputusanku yang mendadak, tapi perlahan dia tersenyum.

"Bagus, itu baru anak ayah, kau memang bisa membuat bangga ayah dan juga ibumu," ucap ayah

Mendengar kata ibu, aku jadi langsung teringat dengan ibu di Beijing.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?" tanyaku

"Ibu mu baik baik saja, dia masih terus menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu di Korea, " jelas ayah

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu pergi menuju kamarku.

Heechul..jika ini keputusanmu..baiklah…aku akan pergi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#keesokannya**

**Siwon POV**

Heechul hyung benar benar sangat sedih, dia hanya melamun dari tadi. Hyung..apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali tersenyum…..

Tiba tiba handphone Heechul hyung berbunyi, Heechul hyung sepertinya tak mau melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Aku lalu mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak dia atas meja samping tempat dia melamun.

Aku melihat ke layar handphone, ternyata bukan telepon masuk, melainkan sebuah pesan, aku membukanya dan kulihat Han hyung mengirimi Heechul sebuah pesan.

_"…Heechul kau ingin aku pergi? _

_Baiklah aku akan pergi_

_jika kau ingin melihatku untuk terakhir kali aku ada di Bandara Incheon_

_gomawo Heechul atas semuanya….."_

Aku kaget atas pesan Han hyung barusan, aku lalu memberitahu Heechul hyung.

"Hyung, Han hyung akan pergi hari ini, dia bilang, jika kau ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia ada di bandara Incheon, hyung….pergilah temui Han hyung…" ucapku

Heechul hyung menoleh padaku.

"Siwon, antarkan aku ke Incheon, Siwon antarkan aku kesana, " ucap Heechul hyung

Aku pun mengantarkan Heechul hyung ke Incheon, saat di perjalanan, Heechul hyung tampak cemas. Tak berapa lama kami sampai di bandara, Heechul hyung langsung masuk dan mencari Han hyung. Aku pun segera mengikutinya. Heechul hyung terlihat sangat kebingungan, aku juga ikut mencari, dan saat aku menoleh kebelakang, aku melihat Han hyung bersama dengan ayahnya, menunggu untuk naik ke pesawat.

Aku menoleh ke Heechul hyung berniat memberitahunya, tapi Heechul hyung sudah lebih dulu melihatnya.

Heechul hyung terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap Han hyung dari jauh. Aku tak tahan lagi….

"Han hyung !" seruku memanggil Han hyung

Han hyung menoleh, dan betapa kagetnya melihat aku dan Heechul hyung ada di sini.

Aku menggandeng tangan Heechul hyung dan kuajak menghampiri Han hyung.

"Heechul…kau datang?" ucap Han hyung

"Aku..aku hanya datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, " ucap Heechul hyung dengan membelakangi Han hyung

Han hyung tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Heechul hyung barusan.

"Heechul, aku tahu kau tak mau aku pergi kan? Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" ucap Han hyung

"Aniyo, aku sudah melupakanmu Han, pergilah. " ucap Heechul hyung

"Lihat aku Heechul, lihat mataku dan bilang kalau kau telah melupakanku, " ucap Han hyung

Heechul hyung diam. Aku tahu sebenarnya Heechul hyung tak mau Han hyung pergi.

Heechul hyung tiba tiba berbalik menghadap Han dan melihat matanya.

"Aku telah melupakanmu dari hidupku Han," ucapnya sambil menahan tangis

Han hyung benar benar terkejut, bahwa Heechul hyung mampu mengatakan hal itu.

Heechul hyung kemudian berbalik lagi membelakangi Han hyung.

"Hangeng, sedang apa kau? Cepat !" seru ayah Han

"Pergilah Han, ayahmu sudah menunggumu, "ucap Heechul hyung

"Baik, aku akan pergi Heechul, terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan padaku, dan aku tak menyesal bisa mencintai seorang namja sepertimu, aku bahagia Heechul…." Ucap Han hyung

Lalu Han hyung pun pergi berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku melihat pesawat yang sudah lepas landas. Mungkin itu pesawat Han hyung.

Aku merasakan tanganku basah. Heechul hyung menangis. Dia menangis sambil masih menggenggam tanganku. Han hyung tak tahu bahwa dari tadi Heechul hyung berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan menggenggam tanganku kuat kuat.

Aku lalu memeluk Heechul hyung, ku biarkan dia menangis di pelukanku.

Hyung…aku mencintaimu..ku mohon janganlah menangis…biarkan aku membahagiakanmu…batinku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Lee kan-ah :: happy ending gak yah ?<strong>

**stevanie7227 :: kurang puas ? baik aku yang akan memuaskan #ApaIni**

**Enno KimLee :: aku takkan meninggalkanmuuuuuuu #TeriakAlaBollywood . Badai pasti berlalu ~~~ #nyanyi**


	7. Chapter 7

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 7]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Disclaimer -**

**SUPER JUNIOR belong to ELF . dan KIM HEECHUL adalah SUAMI SAH saya.**

**ok ralat, saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**#1 tahun kemudian**

**Heechul POV**

Sudah 1 tahun aku tak mendengar kabar dari Han. Tak apa, mungkin sekarang Han sudah sukses dengan cita-citanya. Hidup normal sebagai seorang namja yang mencintai yeoja.

Jujur aku merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Bahkan aku ingin sekali bisa memeluknya. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Aku tak mau kembali mengingatnya. Siwon sering sekali membujukku untuk pergi ke Beijing menyusul Han. Tapi aku menolaknya, aku tak mau mengingat apapun tentang dirinya.

"Hyung…." Sapa Siwon yang mengagetkanku dari lamunanku, aku yang sedang berdiri menatap keluar lewat jendela apartemennya langsung menoleh padanya.

"Siwon? Kau mengagetkanku," ucapku

"Kau memikirkannya hyung?"

Aku terdiam. Aku memang memikirkan Han, tapi aku tak mau mengakuinya.

"Aniyo, " ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Hyung, pergilah ke Beijing,"

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini, jawabanku tetap sama,"

Tiba-tiba Siwon pergi menuju kamarnya dan tak berapa lama dia keluar sambil membawa selembar kertas dan sebuah koper.

"Baik, jika hyung tak mau pergi, aku yang akan pergi, aku akan membawa Han hyung kesini," ucapnya

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menemukan alamat rumah Han hyung di Beijing dan aku akan kesana,"

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata Siwon barusan. Aku diam, sementara Siwon sudah pergi keluar. Aku berfikir sejenak. Dan dengan secepat kilat aku berusaha menyusul Siwon yang mungkin sudah melajukan mobilnya pergi dari sini. Aku bergegas menuju tempat parkir, sesampainya disana, aku sudah tak melihat mobil Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon !" seruku.

Aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin ke Beijing. Aku mau bertemu cinta abadiku disana…..batinku

"Hyung…." Panggil seseorang dibelakangku. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Siwon berdiri bersandar pada bagian depan mobilnya. Dia masih disini. Dia belum pergi. Seketika itu juga aku tersenyum.

"Siwon…"

"Hyung, kau berubah pikiran?"

"Iya, aku mau menyusul Han ke Beijing, aku mau bertemu dengannya, aku mau, " ucapku

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dia lalu menghampiriku dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi menuju bandara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Beijing, rumah sakit China**

**Hankyung POV**

Sudah 1 tahun lamanya, aku meninggalkan Korea dan juga meninggalkan cinta abadiku. Apa yang terjadi dengannya selama 1 tahun ini? aku merindukannya, merindukan senyum lebarnya, dan selama 1 tahun ini juga aku menutup hatiku untuk yeoja lain. Aku hanya menginginkan namja yang ku tinggalkan disana. Namja ? Ya benar ! Kim Heechul adalah namja yang menjadi cinta abadiku.

Aku tak perduli. Aku bahagia dengan seperti ini. tapi, semua berubah, Heechul memintaku untuk meninggalkannya. Hanya karena ayahku tahu tentang hubungan terlarang ini. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa menentang ayah. Heechul, apa kau merindukanku disana…?

"Gege…? Gege ?...GEGE !" seru seseorang mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun.

"Zhou Mi? Sedang apa kau disini? Ini kan ruang kerjaku, hush sana.." usirku pada Zhou Mi adik laki laki ku yang dengan tak sopan masuk ke ruang kerjaku tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi gege tak menjawab, yah sudah aku langsung masuk saja, " ucap Zhou Mi asal

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Li Yin tadi kerumah, dia mencarimu, dia mengkhawatirkanmu, kau sering melamun, "

Li Yin ? Zhang Li Yin adalah wanita yang pernah mengisi ruang hatiku, tapi itu sudah lama sekali saat aku belum pergi ke Korea. Kami menjalin hubungan selama 4 tahun dan berhenti begitu saja karena Li Yin ingin melanjutkan study-nya ke Hongkong, dia mengatakan dia tak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh, maka dari itu dia minta putus denganku. Aku menerimanya. Karena ini juga demi kepentingannya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu dia kembali ke Beijing dan menemuiku. Aku merasa kembali bertemu dengan kisah lamaku. Tapi, semua hanya masa lalu. Dan yang ada dihatiku sekarang hanya Heechul. Tak ada yang bisa menggantinya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Gege, kau ini kenapa sich? Semenjak pulang dari Korea kau berubah, lalu kau yang belum pernah memelihara binatang, pulang dari Korea dengan membawa seekor kucing,"

"Sudah, aku masih banyak urusan, pulang sana, dan…..bukannya ku suruh kau untuk menjaga Heebum?"

"Tenang saja, dia bersama Mei Lin di rumah,"

"Kalau sampai Heebum hilang atau terjadi apa-apa, ku kuliti kalian berdua," ancamku

"Gege, jahat sekali kau pada kedua adikmu, "

Handphone ku berbunyi, akupun langsung mengambil handphone ku di saku jas dokterku. Aku melihat layar handphone.

Li Yin ?

"Ya, ada apa?" sapaku

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin bertemu denganmu siang ini, bisa?"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Eve Restaurant,"

"Aku segera kesana," ucapku sambil memutuskan pembicaraanku di telepon dan segera menuju tempat dimana Li Yin berada.

"Dan kau, cepat pulang, jaga Heebum," perintahku pada Zhou Mi

"Dari Li Yin ya? Gege kenapa kau tak kembali bersamanya ? kalian serasi….."

"Pilih keluar dan pulang atau kukunci kau diruang kerjaku, dan aku akan bilang pada ayah kalau kau kemarin pulang telat karena mabuk-mabukan dengan teman-temanmu, " ancamku

"Gege…!"

Zhou Mi pun pergi keluar dan pulang, aku langsung melajukan mobilku dan menuju ke tempat Li Yin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung masuk kedalam restoran dan menemukan Li Yin yang sedang menungguku di meja paling kanan dekat jendela.

"Hay, sudah lama?" sapaku

"Tidak, kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Li Yin tersenyum, dia lalu memandang keluar jendela dan meminum teh yang ada didepannya.

"Kau ingat tempat ini Hangeng?" Tanya Li Yin

Tentu saja aku ingat, restoran ini adalah saksi bisu kami. Pertama kali kami bertemu, pertama kali aku menyatakan cintaku, dan yang akhirnya disini juga Li Yin memintaku putus. Di tempat inilah. Tapi, itu semua tinggal masa lalu. Dan sekarang, aku punya cinta yang baru.

"Tentu, aku ingat, " jawabku singkat

"Hangeng, apa sekarang kau punya pacar?" Tanya Li Yin

"Apa? Aku…eehh…aku.."

"Jujur saja, kau sudah punya seseorang dihatimu ?"

Aku menatap Li Yin.

"Iya, aku punya seseorang, seseorang yang selalu membuat hatiku tenang dengan senyum lebarnya, seseorang yang membuatku melupakan semuanya dengan keindahan dirinya, seseorang yang berhasil membuatku tahu dan mengerti arti cinta abadi dengan ketulusan hatinya, "jelasku

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Cantik? Dia….tidak, dia berbeda, sangat berbeda,"

"Bisa kau kenalkan aku dengannya?"

"Dia di Korea,"

"Pasti wanita itu adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu,"

Wanita? Jika kau tahu siapa dia, kau pasti akan kaget. Dia adalah seorang pria yang mampu membuat hatiku bertekuk lutut.

"Han…"

"Ah, ya…"

"Tidak, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau memperbolehkan aku membawamu kembali ke masa lalu?" Tanya Li Yin

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Membawaku kembali ke masa lalu? Itu tak mungkin. Aku tak bisa kembali dimana aku sudah menemukan masa yang baru dihatiku.

"Maaf Li Yin, aku tak bisa, aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan masa ku yang sekarang, aku sudah punya seseorang yang membuat masa-masa hidupku lebih berwarna, ku harap kau mengerti Li Yin," jelasku

Ku lihat Li Yin hanya tersenyum. Tersirat kekecawaan dimatanya. Maafkan aku Li Yin…..dihatiku kini hanya ada Heechul, dan tak bisa diganti oleh siapapun….batinku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku masih menatap Li Yin . Dia tersenyum, walau agak memaksakan. Dia berusaha member I kesan kalau penolakan halusku tadi tak membuat dia kecewa.

"Sudah sore, aku masih harus ke rumah sakit, kau mau ku antar pulang Li Yin?"

"Han, mau temani aku seharian? Saat ini saja, aku sedang membutuhkanmu, boleh?" pinta Li Yin. Mungkin dia masih belum menerima kalau sebenarnya aku dan dia sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apapun selain teman. Aku tak mungkin menolak. Hanya menemani saja, tak masalah bagiku.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanyaku tersenyum

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Beijing…..?

Aku tak pernah mengira kalau aku bisa sampai kesini. Keinginan yang selalu ku tolak dan ku tahan akhirnya terlaksana. Cinta abadi? Mungkin terdengar lucu bagi sebagian orang, tapi karena hal itulah aku bisa ada di Beijing. Mengejar seseorang yang dulu pernah ku pinta untuk meninggalkanku, dan sekarang aku yang ingin memintanya kembali padaku.

"Hyung…jangan melamun dong, berat nich…" keluh Siwon yang sedang membawa kopernya.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu. Lucu. Aku lalu menawarkan diri membawa kopernya.

"Oh ya Siwon, kita akan menginap dimana?" tanyaku yang memang tak tahu apapun di Beijing

"Tenang hyung, aku sudah menyewa apartemen. Hyung, kita naik taxi saja yah, capek nich,"

Aku berhenti dan duduk di atas koper Siwon yang ku bawa. Kami akhirnya menunggu taxi yang lewat. Tak perlu lama akhirnya taxi yang kami tunggu lewat. Aku dan Siwon pun naik taxi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Selama perjalanan, sesekali Heechul hyung terlihat memejamkan matanya dan membuka matanya kembali saat tidurnya semakin lelap. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya seperti itu. Heechul hyung pasti kelelahan. Saat matanya kembali terpejam, aku langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Aku merasa sangat senang. Aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Heechul hyung. Merasakan hembusan nafasnya di bahuku. Hangat tangannya di genggamanku. Aku takkan melupakan saat ini. Aku menoleh ke jendela, ku lihat bayangan kami di jendela. Bayangan Heechul hyung yang bersandar di bahuku. Aku lalu menggambar sebuah tanda love disana dengan jariku. Tepat diantara kami berdua.

_Saranghae Heechul hyung_…..ucapku tiba-tiba dalam hati. Aku kembali menoleh padanya yang masih tertidur lelap di bahuku. Aku tersenyum kembali dan mencium ujung kepalanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi mu hyung, agar kau bisa tersenyum seperti dulu, jika Han hyung yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku terima. Jadi jangan pernah kau keluarkan air matamu itu. Karena itu adalah derita juga untukku. Tidurlah hyung, lupakan sejenak masalahmu. Serumit apapun itu, aku akan selalu disampingmu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Li Yin, ini sudah malam, kita pulang saja," ajakku saat kami sedang berada di taman dan duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman tersebut.

"Aku mau menginap di rumahmu Han, bolehkah?" tanyanya

Aku tak kaget dia meminta seperti itu. Karena dia sudah pernah menginap di rumahku dan tidur di kamar Mei Lin adik perempuanku. Tapi, aku tak langsung menjawab. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin menjawab iya.

"Han….?"

"Eh….ba….baiklah, iya, kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang saja,"

Aku lalu mengajaknya masuk ke mobilku dan pulang kerumahku. Pasti seisi rumah sangat senang kalau aku membawa Li Yin pulang ke rumah. Pasti mereka mengira aku kembali berhubungan dengannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Siwon….?"

Aku kaget saat terbangun ternyata aku sudah berada di punggung Siwon.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung? Tidurmu sangat nyenyak, aku tak mau membangunkanmu," jelasnya

"Turunkan aku,"

"Eh?"

"Siwon, turunkan aku, kau pasti lelah, aku bisa jalan sendiri,"

"Baiklah, lagipula kita sudah sampai,"

Siwon lalu menurunkanku dan berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar.

"Siwon, apa ini apartemennya?" tanyaku

"Ye,"

"Waw, besar sekali,"

"Ayo masuk hyung,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehmm…Siwon…kau bilang, kau punya alamat Han disini?" tanyaku saat kami tiba didalam apartemen

"Hyung ingin mencarinya sekarang? Tapi inikan sudah malam hyung, apa tidak lebih baik besok saja?" jawab Siwon yang sedang menonton tv dan duduk disofa. Dia membiarkan kopernya tergeletak disampingnya.

"Oh…yah sudah, mungkin kau lelah," jawabku

Jujur aku kecewa dengan jawabannya. Aku berharap dia menjawab iya, aku tak mau berlama-lama, aku mau secepatnya bertemu Han. Aku lalu duduk disamping Siwon dan ikut menonton tv. Tiba-tiba Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu hendak keluar.

Apa perkataanku tadi ada yang salah ?

"Hyung, kau sedang apa? Kau sudah tak mau mencari alamat ini lagi?" seru Siwon yang ternyata berdiri di tengah pintu sambil melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas.

Aku tersenyum. Aku lalu menghampiri Siwon. Aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti Siwon, dia tahu apa isi hatiku, dia juga tahu apa yang ku pikirkan. Dia rela membantuku sampai sejauh ini, bahkan sampai ke Beijing. Hanya untuk membantuku bersatu dengan Han.

Kami berkeliling mencari alamat rumah Han. Dan untungnya Siwon mengerti sedikit bahasa Mandarin. Jadi dia bisa bertanya kepada orang-orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku dan Li Yin masih didalam mobil. kami tidak keluar dari mobil, padahal kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Han, kau mencintai wanitamu di Korea?" Tanya Li Yin

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, padahal aku ingin sekali menjawab 'iya aku sangat mencintainya' tapi kenapa mulutku tak bisa bicara.

"Eh..Li Yin, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam rumahku, " ajakku

Li Yin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, aku lalu keluar dari mobil begitu juga Li Yin. Saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang tiba-tiba Li Yin menarik tanganku dan memelukku. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan diriku yang pernah dia rasakan dulu. Aku hanya diam, aku hanya membiarkan dirinya semakin erat memelukku. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengelus lembut punggungnya dan mempererat pelukannya. Aku seperti merasakan kehangatan yang dulu. Kehangatan yang pernah hilang. Kini aku merasakannya kembali.

Li Yin mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatapku, matanya menyiratkan bahwa dia masih mencintaiku, dia masih menginginkanku. Wajah Li Yin semakin mendekati wajahku, dan dengan sekejap bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibirku. Awalnya aku kaget. Tapi entah kenapa aku mengikuti kemauannya. Mataku terpejam menikmati setiap ciuman lembutnya.

Aku merasa sesak didadaku. Kami menyudahi ciuman lembut ini. aku kembali membuka mataku perlahan. Dan ku lihat seseorang didepan sana. Ekspresi kagetnya terlihat jelas. Aku diam tak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat orang itu. Dia melihat yang ku perbuat tadi. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana aku berciuman dengan Li Yin. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Apa dia mencariku ?

orang itu ... Heechul….?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>yolyol :: iya yah cinta segiempat itu seru, bikin Heechul menderita lagi ah .. #AuthorMintaDigampar<strong>

**stevanie7227 :: aku udah puasin kamu kok #Eeaaa . Happy ending gak yah :(**

**Ryu :: sinetron ? pasti Cinta Heechul atau HanChul Yang Tertukar**

**Enno KimLee :: aku juga nangis buat FF ini, tapi itulah alur yang keluar dari otakku #CieAuthorBahasanya**


	8. Chapter 8

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 8]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Disclaimer -**

**SUPER JUNIOR belong to ELF . dan KIM HEECHUL adalah SUAMI SAH saya.**

**ok ralat, saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Hankyung POV**

Heechul…..

Aku langsung mengejar Heechul yang berusaha lari menghindariku. Apa yang telah kulakukan tadi? Heechul ada disini, dia ada di Beijing dan aku tak tahu sama sekali. Bahkan disaat dia ada dihadapanku aku pun juga tak tahu, dan sekarang dia pasti sedih melihatku yang habis berciuman dengan Li Yin di depan matanya sendiri. Orang macam apa aku…

"Heechul tunggu !" seruku sambil meraih tangannya

"Maaf Han, aku tak sengaja, aku hanya lewat tadi, dan aku tak sengaja melihatmu, maaf aku telah mengganggu…"ucapnya tanpa melihat padaku

"Heechul….kau kesini untuk menemuiku?" tanyaku

"Ani, sudah kubilang kan, aku hanya kebetulan lewat, aku harus pergi, Siwon menungguku…" ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan tanganku di pergelangan tangannya.

"Heechul, aku minta maaf, tadi itu hanya…."

"Sudah ku bilang tak apa, aku juga minta maaf telah mengganggumu, dan sekarang biarkan aku pergi, aku tak mau mengganggumu lebih jauh,"

Aku tak sedikitpun melepaskan pegangan tanganku di pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan semakin erat ku memegangnya. Heechul berusaha melepaskan pegangan tanganku yang semakin erat.

"Hyung bagaimana, kau sudah menemukan rumah Han hyung belum, disebelah sana tidak ada rumah no…" seru seseorang tiba-tiba dan dia menghentikan perkataannya tepat saat dia melihat Heechul berusaha lepas dari peganganku. Aku dan Heechul menoleh kepadanya. Dia tampak kaget.

"Han hyung ?" ucapnya tak percaya. Ya dia adalah Siwon.

Kami diam sesaat. Entah memikirkan apa, kami tak bicara satu sama lain. Heechul juga berhenti berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari peganganku. Dia malah menunduk tak berani melihatku bahkan juga Siwon.

"Biarkan aku pergi Han, " ucap Heechul pelan yang memecahkan kesunyian diantara kami tadi.

"Heechul…."

"Ku mohon Han, yeoja tadi membutuhkanmu, tidak baik meninggalkan seorang yeoja cantik sendirian,"

"Heechul, aku…."

"Hankyung," ucap Heechul pelan.

Dia memejamkan matanya.

Aku melonggarkan pegangan tanganku, melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Heechul lalu pergi menghampiri Siwon yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Ayo Siwon, kita pergi saja, aku sudah bertemu Han, lebih baik kita kembali ke apartemen," ucap Heechul

"Tapi hyung, apa masalah kalian sudah…."

"Siwon, kita bicarakan nanti saja," potong Heechul

Siwon pun mengangguk setuju, walau sebenarnya aku tahu dia menyimpan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya tentang kejadian yang dia lihat tadi.

Tubuhku lemas, aku benar-benar bodoh, kenapa aku bisa melakukan hal itu kepada Li Yin, dan kenapa juga aku menikmatinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku lalu kembali menuju tempat dimana aku meninggalkan Li Yin disana. Aku memandang Li Yin dari jauh. Dia masih berdiri disana. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Han, ada apa?" tanyanya saat aku tiba dan berdiri di hadapannya

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo Li Yin kita cepat masuk, di luar dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit, " ucapku lembut

Li Yin mengangguk, lalu kami masuk ke rumah. Dan saat kami masuk, Mei Lin sudah menyambut kami dengan teriakannya. Dan sukses membuat kedua orang tuaku dan Zhou Mi yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah menoleh kepada kami.

"Aku pulang, "ucapku

"Kak Li Yin? Kalian berdua sudah berbaikkan kah?" Tanya Mei Lin senang

"Bukan, aku hanya…"

"Wah, selamat yah, aku senang jika kalian bisa kembali bersama, kalian itu memang serasi, " ucap Mei Lin memotong perkataan Li Yin.

Aku hanya diam. Aku masih memikirkan Heechul. Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu ku rindukan, seseorang yang selalu ku harapkan bisa kembali bersamaku dan memanggilku pangeran china. Tapi, disaat aku melihatnya di depan mataku, aku malah membuatnya kembali menjauh dariku. Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

"Hangeng, kenapa kau tidak suruh Li Yin istirahat? " suruh ayah yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"Hah? Ah ya, kau mau istirahat Li Yin? Mei Lin kau tolong antar Li Yin ke kamarmu dan biarkan dia istirahat, "ucapku

Aku lalu pergi menuju kamarku. Sesampainya di kamarku aku menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang. Aku memejamkan mataku, kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana aku dengan sengaja membiarkan sesuatu yang ku dambakan pergi dariku.

Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan dengan suara ketukan pintu. Aku membuka mataku dan bangun dari ranjangku. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan ku lihat Li Yin berdiri disana.

"Han, bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" Tanya Li Yin

Aku ragu untuk menjawabnya. Aku lalu mempersilahkan dia masuk kamarku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku lalu duduk di tepi ranjangku dan Li Yin duduk disampingku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat canggung. Apa ini semua karena kejadian tadi.?

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi tadi? Siapa pria itu? Dan kenapa kau mengejarnya ketika dia melihat kita berciuman tadi?" Tanya Li Yin

Yang kutakutkan terjadi. Li Yin pasti bertanya tentang hal itu, apa yang harus ku jawab? Apa aku harus bilang kepadanya bahwa, pria yang ku kejar tadi adalah orang yang ku cintai, pria yang ku kejar tadi adalah orang yang selama ini ada di dalam pikiranku? Apa harus seperti itu?

"Itu…dia…dia…"

Sial ! aku benar-benar tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Dia…."

"Apa dia teman pacarmu di Korea?"

Pertanyaan Li Yin barusan memotong perkataanku dan membuatku menoleh padanya. Teman pacarku di Korea?. Iya ! kenapa tidak terpikirkan seperti itu, tapi itu bukan jawaban yang ingin ku berikan padanya. Heechul orang yang special untukku. Dia bukan teman bagiku. Dia lebih dari apapun.

"Oh..iya…kau benar,"

Kenapa aku mengiyakan? Hankyung…..apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang? Apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Kau mengejarnya karena takut dia memberitahukan hal ini kepada pacarmu di Korea,?" Tanya Li Yin lagi

Entah kenapa aku mengangguk, aku antara sadar dan tidak, aku benar-benar persis seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Maaf Han, kejadian tadi aku tak bermaksud, kalau bisa aku yang akan jelaskan kepada dia nanti, bahwa diantara kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, "

"Tak usah, aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi, dan dia mengerti," cegahku

Aku hanya tak ingin Li Yin bertemu dengan Heechul dan semua akan semakin rumit nantinya.

"Han, aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, maaf…." Ucap Li Yin

"Tak apa, anggap saja kita tak melakukan apapun, lupakan saja, dan anggap ini tak pernah terjadi, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur sana, aku lelah, ingin tidur…" ucapku sambil mengelus lembut kepala Li Yin.

Li Yin mengangguk. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang.

Maafkan aku Heechul, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Selama di perjalanan sampai di apartemen Heechul hyung tak bicara kepadaku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi. Kenapa Heechul hyung tak terlihat senang bertemu dengan Han hyung ? dia malah terlihat sangat sedih …

"Siwon, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur, mian Siwon.." ucap Heechul hyung saat kami tiba di dalam apartemen.

"Oh iya, aku juga akan tidur," jawabku

Aku tak mau mengganggunya. Mungkin Heechul hyung belum mau menceritakannya kepadaku.

Heechul hyung lalu masuk kekamar dan menutup pintunya. Aku pun lalu duduk di sofa dan tak berapa lama kemudian aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ku lihat Heechul hyung pergi menuju dapur. Dia belum tidur ?

Aku bangun dan mengikutinya. Ku lihat dia sedang mengambil segelas air di kulkas. Dan lalu duduk di meja makan. Heechul hyung tidak meminum minuman yang dia ambil barusan. Dia hanya memandangnya. Tatapannya kosong. Dan tiba-tiba Heechul hyung menangis. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang pasti itu menyakitkan untuk Heechul hyung…

_Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Han hyung tadi? Kenapa kau tak mau menceritakannya kepadaku? Hyung…..berceritalah kepadaku, aku akan membantumu menghapus air matamu…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku melihat ke sekelilingku

_ah aku tertidur di meja makan…_

Mataku terasa sangat perih, mungkin sembab sekarang. Semalam aku menangis, menangisi betapa malangnya diriku.

Aku hendak berdiri, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh kebawah. Selimut….?

Apa Siwon? Apa dia melihatku menangis semalam?

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

"Ah, ye…"

"Semalam aku melihatmu tertidur di sini, karena hyung berat, jadi aku membawakan selimut, " canda Siwon

Aku tersenyum kecil.

_Mianhae Siwon…..aku tak bisa bercerita kepadamu tentang kejadian semalam._

"Oh ya, hyung hari ini aku mau keluar, aku mau membeli berbagai bahan makanan untuk keperluan kita selama di sini, hyung mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Siwon sambil membuat segelas coffee

"Ani, aku disini saja, mianhae…"

"Gwenchanayo, yah sudah, aku pergi sendiri saja," ucapnya tersenyum

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Aku melajukan mobilku menuju alamat yang ada di secarik kertas yang ku pegang. Tak perlu susah payah aku berhasil menemukan tempatnya. Aku memberhentikan mobilku dan kembali melihat kertas yang sedari tadi masih ku genggam.

**_Rumah Sakit Internasional China_**

Aku kembali melihat gedung tinggi yang ada di depanku.

_Benar…ini tempatnya…._

Aku kemudian keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan masuk menuju Rumah Sakit itu. Saat tiba di dalam aku menemui receptionist yang menyambutku di mejanya.

"Permisi, " sapaku dalam bahasa China

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanyanya

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Dokter Han?" tanyaku

"Dokter Han? Apa kau sudah punya janji dengannya?"

"Belum, tapi kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya,"

"Baik, sebentar aku akan menghubunginya, " ucap receptionist itu

"Maaf Tuan, kalau boleh tahu nama anda?"

"Choi Siwon," jawabku singkat

"Tuan, Dokter Han bisa di temui di ruangannya, ada di lantai 7 belok kanan lalu lurus saja,"

"Terima kasih,"

Aku pun langsung menuju ruangannya, saat aku sedang menuju lift tiba-tiba aku ditabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja," ucap orang itu

"Tidak apa-apa, makanya kalau jalan jangan melamun," ucapku

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja, benar…"

"Sudah ku bilang tak apa-apa, kau ada masalah?"

Dia mendongak dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Eh, aku hanya bertanya, tak usah di jawab, maaf kalau aku ikut campur," ucapku segera karena takut disangka mencampuri urusan orang.

"Tidak apa-apa, oh ya sekali lagi maaf yah, aku benar tak sengaja, aku tak lihat ada kau di depanku,"

"Sudah tak apa, "

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yah, " ucapnya

"Ya, oh ya siapa namamu? Aku Choi Siwon, " ucapku memperkenalkan diri

Dia tersenyum, "Li Yin, Zhang Li Yin, "

Aku ikut tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku lalu memencet tombol lift dan menunggu lift terbuka. Setelah terbuka aku lalu masuk kedalamnya. Setelah sampai di lantai 7 aku kemudian mencari ruangan Han hyung, pikiranku kembali melayang ke kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana aku melihat Heechul hyung terlihat sedih setelah bertemu Han hyung, dan malamnya Heechul hyung menangis. Samapai tertidur di meja makan.

Mianhae Heechul hyung, aku membohongimu, aku tak pergi mencari makan tapi untuk bertemu Han hyung….aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian….

Aku menemukan ruangannya. Di pintunya tertulis, 'Dokter Hangeng' . Aku lalu mengetuk pintunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memang tak bisa berkosentrasi sejak semalam. Apalagi ditambah seseorang yang akan menemuiku hari ini. Choi Siwon? Aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Heechul. Siwon pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi semalam antara aku dan Heechul. Kejadian yang samapai sekarang masih membuatku merasa bodoh.

"Masuk," seruku

Pintu terbuka dan benar, Choi Siwon datang menemuiku.

"Siwon? Apa kabar? Ada perlu apa kau datang menemuiku?" tanyaku.

Pertanyaan bodoh Hangeng, untuk apa kau bertanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya…? Rutukku dalam hati

"Hyung…boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon

"Silahkan, memangnya kau mau bertanya apa? Oh ya bagaimana keadaan Heechul? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian mau ke sini?" tanyaku berusaha bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Heechul hyung semalam?" Tanya Siwon tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaanku barusan

Aku tampak salah tingkah, apa aku harus bilang yang sebenarnya bahwa Heechul melihatku berciuman dengan Li Yin, mantan pacarku.?

"Eh, tak ada yang terjadi, memangnya Heechul menceritakan sesuatu padamu Siwon?"

"Tidak, sejak semalam dia hanya diam dan terlihat murung, bahkan aku melihatnya menangis diam-diam, aku khawatir, maka dari itu aku ingin tahu sebenarnya ada apa," jelasnya

Murung? Menangis? Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada Heechul. Aku kembali melukai hatinya. Kenapa Heechul? Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu?

"Aku….semalam….Heechul melihatku berciuman dengan seorang wanita, " ucapku pelan

Siwon terlihat sangat kaget dengan pengakuanku barusan. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia pasti akan marah besar padaku. Bahkan mungkin bisa dia akan menghajarku.

"Ne? apa maksudmu Han hyung?"

"Aku tak tahu kalau dia ada disana, aku benar benar menyesal, aku minta maaf Siwon," ucapku sambil tertunduk lesu

"Kau tahu Han hyung, kau tahu betapa Heechul hyung sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, dia susah payah untuk bisa sampai kesini, tapi apa hasilnya, kau mengecewakannya Hyung, apa kau tahu penderitaannya, sakit yang dirasakannya,?" Tanya Siwon pelan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, ku tatap Siwon, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ku lihat dia mengepalkan tangannya. Aku tak keberatan jika Siwon meluapkan kemarahannya dengan memukulku. Yah kurasa itulah balasan yang pantas ku dapatkan.

"Harusnya kau melihat keadaanya Han hyung, dia sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin kau temui dia, aku mohon padamu Han hyung, tolong jangan biarkan air mata keluar dari matanya. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Dia memang terlihat tegar tapi dia sosok yang rapuh di dalam. Ku mohon Han hyung, beri dia sebuah kebahagiaan, walau kau merasa itu berat tapi deminya lakukanlah, aku mohon Han hyung, aku mohon….." ucap Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku mencintainya Siwon, sangat mencintainya, bahkan aku rela mengorbankan segalanya demi membuatnya tersenyum, aku akan melakukan apapun Siwon, apapun, asal dia bahagia dan tersenyum untukku,"

"Kamsahamnida hyung,"

"Aku pernah berjanji padanya, aku takkan meninggalkannya jika bukan dia yang meninggalkanku, selama dia tidak bilang dia membenciku, itu berarti dia masih mencintaiku dan dia tak akan pernah meninggalkanku, percayalah padaku Siwon, aku akan membuat Heechul bahagia,"

Siwon tersenyum. "Gomawo hyung, kalau begitu aku pamit, dan ini adalah alamat apartemenku, kau bisa menemui Heechul disana," lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat apartemen yang di tempati Siwon dan Heechul.

"Ye, aku akan kesana untuk menemuinya,"

Siwon kembali tersenyum, lalu dia keluar dari ruanganku.

Heechul….maafkan aku, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku…..aku janji itu,

Saranghae Heechul…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Akh….ternyata bosan jika tak keluar, mungkin aku harus keluar sebentar. Aku lalu mengambil handphoneku dan menelpon Siwon.

"Yoboseyo,"

"Hyung? Wae?"

"Ani, mungkin nanti aku akan pulang malam, aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, tidak apa apa kan?"

"Ye, memangnya hyung mau kemana?"'

"Mollayo, mungkin jalan jalan sekitar apartemen saja, aku kan tidak tahu jalan, hehehe"

"Yah sudah, hati-hati hyung,"

"Ye, gomawo,"

Aku lalu menutup handphoneku. Aku pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti bajuku dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Huft….ternyata aku memang tak tahu jalan, jalanan di sini terasa asing bagiku..aku melihat sebuah café yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemenku. Aku lalu masuk kedalamnya dan duduk di dekat jendela. Aku lalu memesan secangkir cappuccino. Entah kenapa aku kembali teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Kejadian dimana aku melihat Han berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku mencengkram baju sebelah kiriku dengan keras agar sakitnya hilang. Mataku kembali memanas, aku berusaha menahan agar air mataku tidak jatuh. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di depanku. Dia membawa secangkir minumannya. Aku menatapnya heran, siapa dia? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan duduk di depanku?

"Boleh aku duduk?," ucapnya dalam bahasa China

"Ne?" tanyaku karena aku tak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau tak bisa berbahasa China, " terangnya

_Ternyata dia bisa bahasa Korea. Siapa orang ini?_

"Mian, kau siapa? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyaku

"Pernah, kita bertemu kemarin malam, kau ingat?"

_Kemarin malam? Sepertinya aku tidak bertemu siapapun selain Han….._

"Sepertinya kau lupa, aku adalah wanita yang berciuman dengan Hangeng, aku Zhang Li Yin," ucapnya

_MWO? Jadi dia yang telah berciuman dengan Han, tapi kenapa dia menemuiku?_

_Apa dia memintaku untuk menjauhi Han? _

_Apa dia ingin menghinaku?_

"Dan kamu, siapa namamu?"

"Eh, oh aku, Heechul, Kim Heechul,"

"Oh Heechul, apa kau teman pacarnya Han di Korea?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa basi.

Pertanyaannya mampu membuat dadaku yang sedari tadi sakit bertambah sakit. Teman pacar Han di Korea? Apa Han bilang seperti itu padanya? Mataku benar benar panas, aku ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga. Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini? Kenapa Han sampai bilang seperti itu kepadanya? Kenapa dia tak memikirkan perasaanku jika aku tahu tentang ini ?

_Aku bukan teman pacarnya, aku orang yang dicintainya…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>yolyol :: nanti aku tutup mata Heechul dengan cinta ku #eeaaaa #JambanManaJamban<strong>

**yunienie :: iya nanti disatuin dech, moga ajah yah #plak**

**stevanie7227 :: semoga Happy End yah, aminnnnn #MengheningkanCiptaMulai**


	9. Chapter 9

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 9]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Disclaimer -**

**SUPER JUNIOR belong to ELF . dan KIM HEECHUL adalah SUAMI SAH saya.**

**ok ralat, saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne? aku…aku….iya aku teman pacar Han," jawabku mengiyakan. Walau sakit tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, aku tak sengaja, itu semua di luar kendali, aku dan Han sudah tak ada hubungan apapun lagi, Han lebih mencintai pacarnya di Korea, dan kurasa aku juga tak punya hak untuk memaksanya," jelasnya

Aku tak tahu harus merasa lega atau tidak setelah mendengar pengakuannya tadi. Tapi yang kutahu dari sikapnya Li Yin orang yang baik.

"Ye, aku mengerti, aku akan sampaikan pada pacarnya nanti," ucapku miris

"Terima kasih, kau baik Heechul,"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas waktumu Heechul, lain kali mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi, kita bisa jadi teman Heechul?" tanyanya

"Ye, tentu saja, "

"Yah sudah, permisi, bye," ucapnya sambil membungkuk sedikit

"Ye," jawabku yang juga ikut membungkuk

Aku kembali duduk di tempatku, aku memandang kosong cangkir yang ada di hadapanku. Aku tak tahu perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang, sedihkah? Legakah? Aku seperti orang yang mati rasa.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam, aku harus segera pulang sebelum larut, Siwon pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Sebelumnya aku akan membeli beberapa makanan ringan.

Saat aku keluar dari minimarket aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat aku terjatuh begitu juga dengan barang bawaanku.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja," ucapku. Ku lihat orang yang kutabrak malah pergi meninggalkanku.

_Dasar tidak sopan….huh_

Aku lalu membereskan barang bawaanku yang terjatuh. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang membantuku membereskannya,

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menolongku.

Aku tertegun melihat orang itu, Han? Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghindarinya, aku berusaha pergi. Tapi sial dia berhasil menarik tanganku dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Heechul, tunggu," ucapnya

"Lepaskan aku Han,"

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu, "

"Aku tak mau dengar apapun," seruku sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya

"AKU MENCINTAIMU HEECHUL !" serunya dan itu membuatku berhenti meronta

Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Mataku kembali memanas dan memerah.

"Ku mohon jangan menghindariku lagi Heechul, kau tahu aku menderita jika kau terus seperti ini,"

"Jangan ucapkan hal yang nantinya akan membuatku sakit Han," isakku

"Aku mencintaimu Heechul, dan itu takkan berubah."

"Mian Han, aku…."

Aku tak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku

_aku juga mencintaimu Han…sangat mencintaimu….._

"Apa kau tak percaya Heechul?"

"Bukannya aku tak percaya, hanya saja keadaan yang memaksaku untuk tidak mempercayainya," jelasku

"Aku akan membuat kau mempercayainya," ucapnya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya di tanganku

Ku lihat dia berjalan mundur. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Han ! berhenti !" seruku karena Han berjalan mundur ke jalanan yang dilalui banyak kendaraan.

Dia tidak memperdulikan seruanku. Orang orang di sekitar melihat heran kepada kami. Mereka berfikir Han mencoba bunuh diri dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya. Dia terus berjalan mundur dan akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan.

"Han ! kau sudah gila? Han kembali ! ku mohon !" pintaku sambil berseru memanggilnya

"Aku hanya ingin kau percaya Heechul, percaya bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu, aku tak pernah sedikitpun mencoba untuk melupakanmu, kejadian kemarin itu diluar kendaliku, aku menyesal Heechul telah melakukan itu, aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, tertawa bersama, bahagia bersama, aku merindukan tawa manjamu, senyum indahmu, semenjak aku pulang ke Beijing, aku kehilangan semuanya, kehilangan hatiku, sekarang aku menemukannya kembali, tapi karena kebodohanku, aku tak menyadari bahwa hati yang kurindukan terluka, lagi-lagi karena kebodohanku. Kali ini saja Heechul, ku mohon, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu," jelasnya dan ku lihat air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

_Aku juga ingin sekali kembali bersamamu Han_

_tapi apa takdir berpihak pada kita?_

"Bukankah kau bilang aku adalah takdirmu Heechul, kau juga bilang kau ingin cinta kita abadi dan dikenang oleh semua orang, apa kau lupa itu Heechul?"

"Han !" seruku tiba-tiba karena melihat mobil melintas dengan cepat di depan Han berdiri. Untung mobil itu tak menabrak Han. Jujur aku sangat takut, aku takut kehilangan Han.

"Han kembalilah, itu berbahaya," pintaku

"Tidak sampai kau mempercayaiku,"

"Han, ku mohon,"

Han kembali berjalan mundur. Dan bertepatan dengan itu sebuah sepeda motor menyerempet Han, dan kulihat Han terjatuh, dia meringis memegangi tangannya yang terluka, tapi dia malah mencoba berdiri dan kembali memandangku dengan sorot mata pengharapan.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku mulai menangis, aku tak mau Han terluka.

"Han, sudah jangan mundur lagi, ku mohon, " ucapku sambil menangis

"Maaf Heechul…maafkan aku…" lirih Han

Kembali ku lihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang. Han yang menyadari hal itu malah semakin berjalan ke tengah dan berdiam di sana.

"Han kembali !" seruku tapi di acuhkan olehnya. Mobil itu semakin dekat dan aku tak mau Han mati….aku tak mau….

Aku tak bisa melihat hal ini, aku memejamkan mataku dan…..

"AKU PERCAYA PADAMU !AKU MENCINTAIMU ! HAN….!"seruku

Aku terduduk sambil menelungkupkan kepalaku dan menangis.

"Heechul…."

Aku mendongak, aku mendengar suara yang selama ini selalu terngiang di hatiku. Suara yang baru sedetik tadi membuatku takut kehilangannya, suara yang baru saja memohon maaf dariku, ya itu suara Hankyung, pangeran chinaku.

"Han…." Panggilku lirih

"Heechul, maafkan aku,"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku mencintaimu Han, aku tak mau berpisah darimu, aku ingin terus hidup bersamamu, " ucapku sambil memeluknya erat.

Aku tak perduli orang di sekeliling yang memandangi kami, yang ku butuhkan sekarang hanya kehangatan dari pelukan Han, sesuatu yang sudah lama ku rindukan. Dan sekarang aku kembali mendapatkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, aku mendengar ada yang membunyikan bel, aku berjalan menuju pintu.

_Pasti Heechul hyung….malam sekali dia pulang….._

Betapa kagetnya aku saat membuka pintu, ternyata itu adalah Han hyung. Dan dia bersama dengan Heechul hyung yang berada dalam gendongan di punggungnya.

"Han hyung? A…ap..apa yang terjadi dengan Heechul hyung?" tanyaku bingung

"Ani, dia hanya kelelahan setelah menangis, dan tertidur, boleh aku masuk?"

Ah aku sampai lupa untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ah ye, silahkan masuk Han hyung,"

Han hyung lalu masuk dan merebahkan Heechul hyung di sofa. Heechul hyung menggeliat, dan dia terbangun.

"Han…" panggil Heechul hyung

Han hyung menoleh, "Iya,"

"Kau terluka, biar aku obati lukamu, "ucap Heechul hyung

Aku mengamati Han hyung, dan ku lihat tangan kirinya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya tadi…..

"Tak usah, ini hanya luka kecil," tolak Han hyung

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan ambil kotak obat,"

Heechul hyung lalu pergi mengambil kotak obat. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Heechul hyung kembali dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Heechul hyung lalu menyuruh Han hyung untuk duduk disampingnya. Han hyung menurut saja, dia lalu duduk samping Heechul hyung. Dengan cekatan Heechul hyung mengobati luka Han hyung. Setelah selesai, Heechul hyung membalutkan perban di tangan Han hyung.

"Nah sudah selesai," ucap Heechul hyung

"Gomawo,"

"Ye,"

"Han….bisa kau menginap disini ?" Tanya Heechul hyung hati-hati

Han hyung menatap Heechul, begitu juga denganku. Han hyung mengangguk. Lalu Heechul hyung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Han hyung. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyakitkan untukku. Aku seperti tak ada bagi mereka. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti di asingkan.

"Eh..aku…ada yang harus ku beli, aku ke minimarket sebentar, ku tinggal yah," ucapku bohong

"Siwon, memangnya apa yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya heechul hyung

"Eh? Oh itu…keperluan pribadiku..iya benar….pribadi," ucapku terbata bata

"Yah sudah, jangan lama-lama yah? "

"Oh …. Eh..iya…"

Aku lalu keluar dari kamar apartemen dan menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Han….kau benar mencintaiku? Kau tidak menyesal?" tanyaku

"Tidak ! aku takkan pernah menyesal mencintaimu, apalagi memilikimu," jawabnya

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah tampannya.

"Gomawo," ucapku setengah berbisik

Han hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Aku lalu berdiri dan menuju meja makan.

"Han, kau lapar? Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untukmu, walau aku tak pintar memasak sepertimu, tapi aku akan mencoba buatkan sesuatu yang special untukmu," ucapku riang

"Hm..memangnya kau bisa masak apa Heechul," tanyanya yang tiba-tiba langsung memelukku dari belakang.

"Apapun.. Kau tak percaya?"

Han membalikkan tubuhku hingga wajahku kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan wajahnya.

"Memangnya seorang Kim Heechul yang manja dan galak bisa masak makanan enak?" sindirnya

"Kau mau bukti?"

Han semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan.

"Tentu,"

"Baik, aku akan mulai memasak !" tegasku sambil memalingkan wajahku yang mulai memerah ini tidak terlihat olehnya

"Bukan memasak yang aku minta," ucapnya sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Yang ku mau ini…."

Han menciumku? Kurasakan bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibirku. Ini yang ku rindukan, kehangatan dan kelembutan sikapnya kepadaku. Aku pun memberikan ruang kepadanya agar dia bisa menikmatinya. Memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah sejak lama aku dan dia nantikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Sakit ! ini yang kurasakan saat ini, aku memang bodoh ! tak seharusnya aku mencintai seseorang yang cintanya tak mungkin untukku, tapi rasa yang ada di hatiku mengalahkan semuanya, walau hati ku tersiksa tapi saat melihatnya tersenyum entah kenapa hatiku merasa senang, apa aku salah?

_Hyung….maaf jika aku mencintaimu hyung, tapi jangan paksa aku untuk menghilangkan rasa ini. Karena bagaimanapun aku takkan bisa merubahnya, walau hanya sedikit aku takkan bisa. Dengan melihatmu bahagia aku sudah senang. Maka dari itu kau harus selalu tersenyum hyung, harus…_

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada dinding. Aku memegang dadaku, sungguh sangat sakit, benar benar sakit. Tuhan…berikan aku cara agar aku bisa meringankan rasa sakit ini, walau hanya sebentar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, tanganku meraba raba sebelah tempatku tidur, kemana Han? Aku semakin memperjelas mataku, benar Han tidak ada. Aku lalu mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur tapi tak bisa, tubuhku terasa sakit semua, terutama di bagian bawah.

"Akkkhhh…" ringisku. Aku lalu mencoba untuk bangun, walau dengan susah payah aku berdiri dan mencoba berjalan keluar dari kamar, aku berjalan sambil masih menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku yang tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan langsung tercium harum masakan.

_Ini harum nasi goreng….siapa yang buat yah? Apa Han ? apa Siwon ?_

Aku lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk melihat siapa yang membuat nasi goreng dengan harum yang begitu menusuk hidung. Ternyata dia, aku tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memasak. Aku memandanginya dari belakang, memandangi punggung indahnya, melihat dia yang sangat serius dalam memasak, ku pikir dia itu hanya serius jika sedang di rumah sakit.

Aku berjalan pelan menghampirinya, melangkahkan kakiku pelan pelan agar tak terdengar olehnya. Dan…..

"Pagi, Han…" sapaku sambil memeluknya dari belakang dan sukses membuatnya kaget dengan sapaanku.

"Heechul? Kau sudah bangun ternyata?" tanyanya

"He em, hmmm harumnya….kau yang memasak semua ini Han?" tanyaku

"Ye, aku membuat 3 porsi, sayangnya Siwon masih tidur di sofa, " ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan menaruh piring piring di meja makan.

Setelah itu Han tampak kaget melihatku, melihat tubuhku yang hanya ditutupi selimut berwarna putih.

"Kau belum memakai pakaianmu Heechul?" tanyanya

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Apa perlu aku temani berpakaian?" tanyanya

"Hah ? aniyo ! …aku bisa sendiri, aku mandi dulu," seruku

Bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja cukup untuk yang semalam. Aku tak mau ke ulang lagi. Yang ini saja masih sakit. Huh dasar ! umpatku dalam hati.

Aku pun lalu mandi dan berpakaian, dan setelahnya aku lalu kembali ke meja makan. Ku lihat Siwon sudah berada di sana. Aku lalu duduk disamping Han dan mulai mencicipi masakan buatan Han.

"Han, kau tidak kerumah sakit?" tanyaku

"Tak apa, rumah sakit juga takkan kenapa-kenapa jika tak ada aku," candanya

Aku tersenyum, ku lihat Siwon hanya diam saja menyantap sarapannya.

"Siwon, kenapa kau diam saja, ?" Tanyaku

"Ha? Oh aniyo, hanya saja nasi goreng nya sangat enak, aku sampai tak bisa berkata-kata, "

"Huh dasar,"

Tiba-tiba Han menerima sebuah panggilan lewat handphonenya.

"Iya," jawab Han dengan menggunakan bahasa china

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Iya," jawabku

"Gege, kau kemana saja? Semalam tak pulang? Kau tahu sekarang ayah berada di rumah sakit mencarimu, ayah pikir kau sibuk dirumah sakit hingga tak pulang, sekarang jawab aku dimana kau dan cepat ke rumah sakit sebelum ayah marah, !" ucap Zhou Mi di telepon

"Aku…aku menginap di rumah temanku, dan ingat jangan bilang kepada ayah, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit, " jawabku panic

Aku tak mau ayah sampai tahu kalau aku menginap di apartemen Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Han, siapa yang menelpon? Apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Heechul

"Tidak ada apa apa Heechul, hanya saja rumah sakit membutuhkanku," jawabku

"Kalau begitu kau cepatlah ke rumah sakit, "

"Yah sudah, aku pergi dulu, Siwon, aku pulang.," ucapku dan tak lupa berpamitan pada Siwon

"Ye, hati hati Han hyung,"

Aku mengangguk kecil, akupun lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Heechul dan langsung menuju rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Kau berbohong !

Aku tahu kau berbohong Han hyung, aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan di telepon tadi.

Aku memandang Heechul hyung yang terlihat sangat senang dengan kebersamaannya dengan Han hyung walau hanya semalam. Tangisan dan air mata kemarin seakan lenyap dan tak berbekas sama sekali di wajah Heechul hyung. Seakan-akan kebahagiaan itu akan terus melekat selamanya di sana.

Han hyung, ku mohon, jangan biarkan tangis dan air mata kembali hadir di wajah Heechul hyung. Buat dia terus seperti ini. Selamanya buat dia bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku langsung berlari masuk kedalam dan tepat saat aku membuka pintu ruanganku. Ayahku sudah duduk di meja kerjaku dan Zhou Mi duduk di sofa dekat meja kerjaku.

"Kemana kau semalam? Tidak pulang? Hah ?" Tanya ayah dingin

"Aku…aku menginap di rumah temanku," jawabku gugup

"Teman? Temanmu yang mana?"

"Oh, itu…teman…"

Aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata kataku karena aku memang belum mempersiapkan sebuah alasan. Aku terlalu panik untuk terburu buru kesini.

"Mulai saat ini ayah akan mengawasimu, dengan siapa kau berteman, kemana kau pergi dan dengan siapa kau berhubungan, " jelas ayah yang membuatku benar benar tak bis abernafas dengan benar dan berfikir dengan jernih saat ini.

"Apa? Ayah ! aku sudah bersar dan aku tak perlu diawasi layaknya anak kecil," tolakku

"Lalu kalau begitu katakan dengan jelas kemana kau semalam, "

"Sudah aku bilang tadi, aku menginap di rumah temanku,"

"Temanku….eh…"

"Dia menginap dirumahku paman," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba

Aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, suara yang untuk saat ini mungkin menolongku dari kepanikanku.

"Li Yin, kenapa kau tidak menelpon paman jika Han ternyata menginap di rumahmu, bahkan orang tuamu pun tidak mengabarinya, "ucap ayahku lembut

"Maaf paman, aku belum sempat, jangan memarahinya karena tidak pulang, lagipula Han sudah dewasa, dia berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya," jelas Li Yin

"Yah sudah, kalau begitu paman pulang dulu, Han kau kerja dengan benar, kalau kau butuh istirahat lebih baik kau pulang," ucap ayah

"Tidak, aku disini saja," jawabku

"Ayah aku mau pergi sebentar, mungkin aku akan pulang malam," ucap Zhou Mi

"Memangnya mau kemana kau?"

"Aku mau pergi dengan teman temanku,"

"Kau mau pergi mabuk mabukan lagi?"

"Tidak ayah, percaya lah,"

"Baiklah,"

Ayah dan Zhou Mi lalu keluar dari ruanganku. Dan tinggal aku berdua dengan Li Yin saja.

"Li Yin, terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucapku

"Menolong? Memangnya aku menolong apa?"

"Aku kehabisan kata-kata tadi,"

"Kemana memangnya kau semalam Han? Kenapa sampai tidak pulang?"

"Aku menginap di rumah teman lamaku," jawabku

"Apa di rumah teman pacarmu itu, Kim Heechul?" Tanya Li Yin.

Pertanyaannya mampu membuat aku terdiam. Darimana dia tahu? Dan apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia menyebut kata Kim Heechul? Tunggu … darimana dia bisa menyebutkan nama itu, darimana dia tahu nama Kim Heechul…

"Kau bilang apa barusan Li Yin?" tanyaku

"Kenapa Han? Kau terkejut aku mengetahui nama Kim Heechul?"

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" tanyaku lagi

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tepatnya kemarin, aku melihatnya sedang minum kopi di sebuah café, aku menghampirinya dan menjelaskan kepadanya tentang kejadian waktu itu," jelasnya

"Apa? Lalu apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada, dia hanya diam saja,"

Kenapa Heechul tak menceritakannya semalam?

"Oh, oh ya sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu Li Yin, kau menolongku tadi,"

"Kau berlebihan Han,"

Aku tersenyum begitu juga dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Siwon, memangnya makanan di sini enak enak?" tanyaku pada Siwon yang berada di sebelahku sambil meminum cola.

"Tenang saja, hyung tak usah khawatir, aku jamin pasti hyung akan suka dan ingin makan lagi," jawabnya dengan seulas senyuman dihiasi lesung pipi nya yang menggemaskan.

Aku memang sedang berjalan jalan di tengah kota Beijing, aku ingin menikmati makanan khas Beijing. Aku melirik jam tanganku, jam 11 malam … gumamku

"Hyung, kita coba yang itu, " tunjuk Siwon sambil menarik tanganku menuju kedai makanan.

"Siwon pelan pelan, " keluhku

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iya aku tahu, ini memang enak," ucapku sambil memakan makanan yang ku beli tadi bersama Siwon dan ternyata memang enak. Pantas saja Siwon tadi menarikku kencang sekali menuju kedai itu.

"Hyung harus percaya semua yang ku katakan, jika aku bilang enak pasti enak,"

"Iya, dari dulu aku memang selalu percaya dengan semua yang kau katakan kan?"

Memang benar, dari dulu aku selalu percaya apa yang dikatakan Siwon, apapun itu, karena aku selalu percaya kata kata sahabatku.

"Hyung, lihatlah, sepertinya dia mabuk," ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk ke depan. Aku memang melihat seorang pria yang tengah berjalan tanpa arah yang benar. Pria itu kini tengah di hampiri oleh 2 orang berandalan. Sepertinya berandalan itu memanfaatkan pria yang tengah mabuk itu untuk merampoknya.

"Siwon, sepertinya berandalan itu mau berbuat sesuatu kepada pria itu, kita harus menolongnya," ucapku

"Hyung tunggu sini," ucap Siwon

Siwon lalu berjalan menghampiri kesana dan menghajar para berandalan yang mencoba mengganggu pria mabuk itu. Aku lalu berlari menghampiri Siwon dan pria mabuk itu.

"Siwon kita harus mengantarnya pulang, kasihan dia," kataku

"Baik, sebentar, mungkin ada sesuatu di dompetnya yang bisa kita jadikan petunjuk dimana rumahnya," ujar Siwon

Siwon lalu meraba raba belakang celana pria mabuk itu dan menemukan dompetnya , Siwon membukanya dan melihat sebuah kartu nama di dalamnya. Siwon membacanya dan malah terdiam.

"Siwon, kenapa melamun, kau menemukan alamatnya?" tanyaku

"Eh, oh iya, aku menemukannya, dan tidak jauh dari sini"

"Yah sudah, tunggu apa lagi, kita antar dia pulang,"

Aku dan Siwon lalu menuntun pria mabuk itu agar bisa berjalan dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Alamat pria ini sama dengan alamat rumah Han hyung? Apa benar ini alamat rumahnya ? atau dia kenal dengan Han hyung ? ada hubungan apa dia dengan Han hyung?

"Siwon, apa benar disini?" Tanya Heechul hyung saat aku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar

"Dari alamatnya begitu, hyung tunggu disini saja, biar aku yang masuk kedalam," ucapku

"Ani, aku ikut saja, memangnya kau bisa membawa pria ini sendiri?"

Aku memang tak mau Heechul hyung ikut masuk ke dalam, karena jika rumah ini benar rumah Han hyung, besar kemungkinan ayah Han hyung pasti ada didalam, dan jika dia melihat Heechul, ini akan gawat.

"Ayo Siwon, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Heechul hyung membuyarkan lamunanku

"Oh iya,"

Aku lalu menekan bel rumah itu. Tak berapa lama seorang wanita paruh baya keluar, dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia pembantu rumah ini.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dalam bahasa china

"Oh tidak, apa benar ini adalah alamat rumah ini?" tanyaku dalam bahasa china sambil menyodorkan kartu nama tadi.

"Iya, alamat ini benar rumah ini, lalu ada apa ya?"

"Kami mengantar pria ini, kami menemukannya mabuk di tengah jalan," jelasku

"Ya ampun, tuan muda Zhou Mi, aduuhh dia mabuk mabuk kan lagi, pasti Tuan Huang akan marah besar, "ucap bibi itu panik

"Yah sudah, mari masuk, mari…" ajak bibi itu

Aku dan Heechul hyung lalu masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu.

"Mari tuan, silahkan duduk," ucap bibi itu menawarkan kami duduk sesampainya kami di dalam.

Lalu aku melihat seorang gadis kecil turun dari tangga. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang dan dihiasi bando kecil di kepalanya, wajah kecilnya yang tanpa dihiasi poni sangat manis. Dilihat dari wajahnya dia pasti sekitar berumur 16 tahun. Dia pasti adik pria ini.

"Bibi, ada apa? Dan siapa mereka?" tanyanya

"Tuan muda Zhou Mi mabuk-mabukkan lagi nona Mei Lin, dan mereka lah yang mengantar tuan muda Zhou Mi pulang," jelas bibi itu

"Apa ! Zhou Mi gege mabuk lagi? AYAH !" teriak gadis itu

Gadis itu berteriak, dan tiba-tiba seorang pria baya mungkin sekitar berumur 40 tahunan, turun ke bawah, memakai kacamata plus dan kaos berkerah abu abu. Dari parasnya dia tampak berwibawa dan tegas.

"Ada apa Mei Lin? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu,?" Tanya pria baya itu

"Ayah, lihat kelakuan Zhou Mi gege , dia mabuk lagi sudah begitu merepotkan orang lagi," jelas gadis itu.

_Ternyata di ayahnya…_

"Dasar anak itu, pagi tadi dia bilang tidak akan mabuk, dasar anak tidak bisa diandalkan.."geram pria baya itu

"Lalu siapa 2 orang itu?"

"Mereka yang mengantar Zhou Mi gege pulang ,"

Pria baya itu menghampiri ku dan Heechul hyung.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar anak ku pulang, siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"Oh , perkenalkan aku Siwon, dan ini Heechul,"

Saat Heechul hyung bangun dari duduknya, dan melihat pria baya yang ada didepanku, raut wajah Heechul hyung berubah, begitu juga dengan pria baya itu, ekspresi kaget ataupun terkejut jelas terlihat di wajah mereka. Apa mereka pernah bertemu ? atau sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?

"KAU ! MAU APA LAGI KAU ? DAN KAU UNTUK APA DATANG KE BEIJING?" seru pria baya itu kepada Heechul hyung

"Aku…tidak, aku hanya…aku.." Heechul hyung terlihat sangat gugup

"KAU BELUM BERHENTI MENGEJAR ANAKKU ? KAU MASIH INGIN MEMBUATNYA BERUBAH MENJADI GAY? ORANG MACAM APA KAU !" seru pria baya itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya dan ingin memukul kepala Heechul hyung. Melihat itu aku segera melerainya.

"Maaf, apa salah Heechul?" tanyaku

"Kau belum tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga seorang gay?"

"Maaf, anda jangan menuduh yang macam macam, aku benar benar tak tahu apapun,"

"Orang ini, dia telah membuat anakku menjadi gay, berpacaran dengan anakku, dan membuat anakku membangkang padaku, ayahnya sendiri," jelas pria baya itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke Heechul hyung

"Apa? Anak anda? Maksud anada, anak anda itu apa bernama Hankyung?" tanyaku hati hati

"Iya, dan sekarang kalian boleh pergi dan jangan datang lagi,"

"Maaf, tapi apa salah jika 2 manusia saling mencintai?" tanyaku dan mungkin akan membuatnya semakin marah

"Ku bilang pergi dari rumahku !"

"Aku mencintai Han, dan aku tak mau meninggalkannya," ucap Heechul hyung tiba tiba

"Apa? Cinta? Cinta kotor maksudmu, abnormal, !"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, agar aku dan Han tak berpisah lagi, aku benar benar mencintai Han, aku tahu Han juga mencintaiku, aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku dan Han, " ucap Heechul hyung.

Pria baya yang merupakan ayah Han mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah.

PLAK !

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Heechul hyung dan aku tak bisa menahannya.

Heechul hyung hanya diam saja. Dia seperti tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Jika tamparan membuat anda menyetujui hubunganku dengan Han, silahkan anda bisa menamparku berkali kali, sepuas hati anda," ucap Heechul hyung menahan tangisnya

PLAK !

Ayah Han kembali menampar Heechul hyung. Dan Heechul hyung hanya diam, bahkan aku pun tak sempat menahannya. Ayah Han terlihat ingin menampar Heechul lagi aku berniat menahan tangannya tapi…

"Ayah hentikan, apa yang ayah lakukan pada Heechul?" Tanya seseorang sambil menahan tangan ayahnya. Dan orang itu adalah Han hyung.

"Kau masih membelanya? Hah? " seru ayah Han

"Ayah, aku mencintainya, dan ayah harus mengerti itu, " seru Han hyung

"Kau sudah gila? Hah?"

"Iya, aku memang sudah gila,"

"Semua ini karena orang tak tahu diri ini," seru ayah Han sambil memukul kepala Heechul hyung

"Ayah hentikan, sudah hentikan," seru Han hyung sambil memeluk Heechul hyung yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Han? Minggir ! menjauh dari nya, dia itu tak pantas dekat denganmu apalagi mempunyai suatu hubungan denganmu !"

"Aku tak perduli, aku mencintainya,"

"Kau benar benar telah jadi anak pembangkang," seru ayah Han dan dia berusaha untuk memukul Heechul. Han hyung mempererat pelukannya agar ayahnya tak bisa menyentuh Heechul hyung sedikitpun.

"Ayah ku mohon hentikan, ku mohon, " ucap Han hyung

"Heechul, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo," ajak Han hyung dan dia juga member isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya.

Ayah Han yang di acuhkan anaknya hanya menahan marah dan menghela nafas panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Heechul kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku yang melihatnya sedikit shock

"Ye, aku tak apa apa,"

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini?"

"Aku hanya mengantar seseorang yang mabuk di jalan, aku tak tahu kalau ternyata dia itu adikmu," jelas Heechul

"Jangan hiraukan perkataan ayahku tadi, kau harus tahu Heechul, aku takkan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi,"

"Aku tahu, aku juga tak akan meninggalkanmu Han,"

Aku lalu kembali memeluknya, "Ingat Heechul, aku mencintaimu, selamanya takkan berhenti mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu Han, begitupun juga denganku, aku takkan melepaskan cinta ini, aku akan mempertahankannya, aku akan terus berusaha agar keluargamu bisa menerima hubungan kita," ucapnya

Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku. Aku takkan menyerah hanya karena ketidak setujuan ayahku. Aku akan terus berusaha bersama denganmu agar hubungan kita bisa diterima. Tuhan sedang menguji kita Heechul, menguji ketahanan cinta kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>yolyol, stevanie7227, Yunienie :: gomawo udah review #ngesot . jangan marahi Han gege, #plak . apa disini Heechul menderita lagi ? semoga saja tidak...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**FF HanChul - Eternal Love [Part 10]**

**~oOo~**

**Cast :**

Kim Heechul

Hankyung

Choi Siwon

Zhang Li Yin

Zhou Mi

**~oOo~**

**Other Cast :**

Lee Hae In ( nama ue buat sendiri )

Mei Lin ( nama ue buat sendiri )

**~oOo~**

**Author :: - Miss Twinsball - ( ok nama gue emang frontal -_- )**

**~oOo~**

**- Disclaimer -**

**SUPER JUNIOR belong to ELF . dan KIM HEECHUL adalah SUAMI SAH saya.**

**ok ralat, saya hanya PINJAM NAMA saja :(**

**- Happy Reading –**

**~oOo~**

**aku lama update ? tidak ada yang merindukanku T^T**

**RnR please ~^^**

**##########################################################################**

**Hankyung POV**

Sungguh, aku tak bisa berkosentrasi hari ini, aku masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Aku memang tak menyalahkan ayah atas semua ini, dimana pun tak kan ada seorang ayah yang mau anak laki-lakinya berubah menjadi gay. Aku dibanggakan oleh ayah, penerus keluarga Han, pemilik Rumah Sakit Internasional China. Dan kenyataannya aku adalah seorang gay, aku mencintai Heechul, mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah ku bayangkan dalam hidupku sebelumnya. Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja, tak bisa dihalang maupun di tentang. Sosok Heechul mampu merusak bahkan merobohkan pertahanan cintaku pada li Yin dulu. Saat aku berpisah dengan Li Yin aku memang bisa merelakannya tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya. Karena itu aku pindah ke Korea untuk melupakan masa laluku. Pertama aku memang tak bisa, tapi saat aku mengetahui bahwa salah satu pasienku menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan dia Heechul. Pengakuan dan ketulusannya mampu membuatku melupakan Li Yin.

Ketukan pintu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku.

"Masuk," seruku

Aku terkejut saat aku tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Ayah?"

"Ayah takkan lama, ayah hanya ingin memberitahumu suatu hal, ayah sudah menemukan asisten untukmu, dia akan membantumu menyelesaikan separuh pekerjaanmu, ayah kenal dia dan ayah yakin dia bisa membantumu, "ucap ayah

"Apa? Asisten? Ayah ! aku tak memerlukan asisten !" seruku menolak tawaran ayah

"Kau tak bisa menolak Han, ayah sudah membawakan orangnya, Hae In masuklah, "

Apa ? Hae In ? apa aku salah dengar…..

Tidak ! aku tak salah, wanita yang dipanggil ayahku lalu masuk keruanganku. Aku tahu siapa wanita ini, aku mengenalnya, tentu saja, wanita yang telah berusah merusak hubunganku dengan Heechul, menyebar foto foto ku dengan Heechul ke seluruh Rumah Sakit dan dia juga yang membuat ayah tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Heechul. Ya…dia adalah Lee Hae In.

"Han, mulai sekarang Hae In adalah asistenmu, jadi dia berhak tahu apa yang kau kerjakan dan kau lakukan, dia juga akan mengatur kemana kau pergi dan dengan siap kau bertemu, " jelas ayah yang membuatku benar benar gila. Apa maksud dibalik semua ini?

"Aku tak mau ! lagipula kenapa mesti orang ini yang jadi asistenku, kenapa tidak yang lain saja," ucapku ketus

"Ayah percaya padanya, dan ayah tak mau dengar kata tidak dari mulutmu, mengerti !" tegas ayah dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

Aku tak bisa menolak. Percuma, ayah juga tak kan mau dengar, tapi kenapa harus Hae In. dia tahu hubunganku dengan Heechul. Dan yang aku tahu dia itu menyukaiku. Apa yang direncanakan olehnya. Aku memang tak membenci Hae In hanya saja aku tak suka saat dia membeberkan rahasiaku ke semua orang. Aku benci itu !

"Tapi ayah….." aku mencoba menolak sekali lagi

"Tidak ada kata tapi !," potong ayah

"Terserah," ucapku sambil pergi keluar dari ruanganku. Aku sudah tak tahan berlama-lama disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Hae In, ingat awasi Han, jangan biarkan di bertemu atau menemui anak tidak tahu diri itu, mengerti ?" ucap ayah Han

"Aku mengerti Pak, aku pastikan Han tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi, " ucap Hae In

"Bagus, sekarang kerjakan tugasmu, jangan sampai Han curiga kalau kau mengawasinya,"

"Baik,"

Han…aku kembali bukan untuk merebut cintamu dari Heechul, tapi aku ingin membalasmu atas penolakanmu waktu itu. Dan aku akan membuat Heechul mu itu merasakannya, kalian takkan pernah bisa bersama Han, takkan pernah bisa…..selamanya….. ucap Hae In dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Han…..apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyaku di telepon.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Ani, hanya saja aku ingin pergi membeli sesuatu, kau mau temani aku?"

"Hmmm….maaf Heechul, aku tak bisa…"

"Ne? oh yah sudah, aku pergi dengan Siwon saja, maaf mengganggumu,"

"Hya ! kenapa langsung dimatikan?"

"Bukannya kau bilang tak bisa, yah terus aku mau apa lagi,"

"Bicaralah, kau tidak merindukanku?'

"Tidak,"

"Kau marah Heechul?"

"Ani,"

"Dasar manja, "

"Mwo? Hya !"

"Kalau lagi marah pasti terlihat jelek," sindir Han

"Kau menyebalkan, " ketusku

"Tuch kan, dasar cantik,"

"Aku laki laki Han, bilang aku tampan bukan cantik, pabo,"

"Ne? kau bilang apa tadi? Aku ? pabo ? hahaha….bukannya kau Cinderella? "

"Mwo ? tak tahu lah, kau membuat mood ku memburuk, "

Aku langsung menutup teleponku dengan Han.

_Dia benar benar menyebalkan. Niatnya aku tadi mau mengajaknya jalan jalan siang ini. Tapi mendengarnya begitu aku jadi sebal. Yah sudah aku bisa kok pergi sendiri. Aku takkan menghubunginya lagi….SEBAL !_

Tiba tiba handphone ku berbunyi. Aku melihat ke layar hp ku…..

_**My Prince of China**_

_Han? Mau apa lagi sich…belum puas apa dia sudah merusakkan mood ku…_

Dengan malas aku pun mengangkat teleponnya, "APA !" bentakku

"Hya ! tak usah teriak begitu, aku dengar, kau pikir aku tuli apa?" serunya

Aku terkikih pelan. Dia lucu kalau sedang marah, walau hanya mendengar suaranya di telepon aku sudah tahu, ekspresi wajahnya kalau sedang marah itu lucu..

"Apa ! kau belum puas membuat mood ku jelek hari ini, ?"

"Cinderella, jangan marah donk…aku hanya bercanda…memangnya kau ingin kemana? Baiklah aku akan menemanimu, mau ku jemput sekarang?"

Aku terdiam, masa aku harus menerimanya dengan cepat, diawal tadi dia menolaknya. Aku pun harus begitu…biar tahu rasa dia…

"Tidak jadi, "

"Benar?"

"Iya, habisnya kau sudah membuat moodku benar benar jelek," ucapku

"Baiklah, kalau tak jadi, aku juga sebenarnya malas pergi, "

_Mwo ? kenapa dia malah mengiyakan sich, membujukku atau apa , tidak peka sama sekali._

"Oh ya, untuk hari ini jangan menelponku dulu yah, aku sibuk hari ini, bye…"

_Apa ? dia ingin mematikan teleponnya. Sibuk ? Han…benar benar, kenapa dia tak peka kepadaku sama sekali sich…menyebalkan…._

"Hya ! Han..tunggu….!" seruku cepat

"Ada apa lagi, bukankah tak jadi pergi?"

"Aku tunggu di depan apartemenku, kalau sampai tak datang kau akan tahu akibatnya, " seruku dan dengan cepat aku mematikan teleponku sebelum dia menjawab atau mungkin mengomeliku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku tersenyum kecil, kau itu lucu Heechul…gumamku sambil masih memandangi handphoneku.

Heechul menelponku, dia meminta aku untuk menemaninya jalan jalan. Dia menelponku disaat yang tepat, disaat aku sedang pusing memikirkan kelakuan ayah yang memberiku seorang asisten. Dan itu adalah Hae In. Apa aku harus memberitahu kepada Heechul tentang ini?

Untuk sementara lupakan tentang ini Han….

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras. Aku lalu pergi menuju dimana Heechul menungguku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

_Huh. ! kenapa Han lama sekali sich ? kakiku kan pegal menunggunya berdiri seperti ini._

Tak berapa lama setelah aku mengeluh sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depanku. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan aku sedikit menundukkan badanku agar bisa melihat ke dalamnya.

"Heechul, ayo masuk," ajak orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

"Shireo ! kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu disini, ? " seruku menolak ajakannya.

_Aku sebal padanya !_

"Cinderella, jangan marah pada Pangeran China mu yah, aku minta maaf, kau kan tahu pasien di rumah sakit kan juga membutuhkanku," jelas nya yang tak lain adalah Han, kekasihku sekaligus pangeran chinaku, orang yang paling aku sayangi di hidupku.

"Ayolah, kau mau sampai kapan berdiri terus seperti itu?"

Aku lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, walau sebenarnya aku masih agak sedikit kesal karena keterlambatannya. Aku memandangi wajahnya, dia memang tampan, dalam kondisi dan situasi apapun Han tetap tampan. Aku terus memandangi wajahnya yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan. Dalam keadaan menyetirpun dia tetap terlihat tampan. Dia memang seperti pangeran. Rasanya aku seperti bermimpi bisa mempunyai suatu hubungan khusus dengannya. Aku seperti seorang pelayan yang menyukai rajanya. Seperti cerita di dongeng, dan aku tak mau keluar dari cerita itu. Jika hubungan kami bisa di tulis, aku tak mau penulisnya berhenti menceritakan cerita cinta kami, karena aku tak mau cerita cinta ini berakhir.

"Hya , Heechul apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya dan aku pun langsung memalingkan wajahku karena malu.

_Sial ! kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu sich?_

"Aku tahu, aku memang tampan Heechul, dan kau mengakuinya kan?" ucapnya percaya diri

"Ne? hah? Asal kau tahu yah, aku itu jauh lebih tampan darimu,"

Han lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dashboard mobilnya. Lalu dia memberikannya padaku.

"Kenapa kau memberiku cermin?"

"Aku ingin kau berkaca, Heechul kau itu cantik, bukan tampan,"ucapnya dengan senyum innocentnya

"Mwo ?aish ! ah tahu lah…" kesalku sambil melempar cermin itu kepadanya.

"Kau marah Heechul? Jangan marah aku hanya bercanda,"

"Sudah sering kali ku bilang kan aku itu bukan cantik tapi tam…." Ucapku terpotong karena dia sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Sekilas tapi terasa menyejukkan.

Mukaku mungkin sudah merah sekarang. Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak tadi.

"Hya ! kau itu sedang menyetir, dan jangan berbuat macam macam denganku, " omelku untuk mengurangi ketegangan di tubuhku. Dia hanya tersenyum.

_Dasar ! menyebalkan !_

"Nah sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanyanya

"Hmm….aku lapar, kita makan saja, kau tahu tempat yang enak Han?" tanyaku

"Aku tahu, kau mau kita kesana?"

"Iya, "

"Baiklah,"

Han lalu melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang dia bilang tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami lalu berhenti di sebuah café yang tak begitu besar. Aku dan Han lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan tempat ini sanagt nyaman. Suasananya benar benar bisa menghilangkan semua kepenatan.

"Kau sering kesini Han? Tanyaku saat kami duduk dan Han sudah memesan makanan untuk kami.

"Iya, kalau aku ada masalah aku pasti kesini," jelasnya

Aku hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku tentu sering kesini, tempat ini lah saksi bisuku dengan Li Yin. Dan aku mengajak Heechul kesini. Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mengajak seseorang yang ku cintai kembali kesini, walau bukan Li Yin yang kuajak ternyata rasanya tak berbeda, malah jauh lebih nyaman ketika aku berada bersama Heechul. Aku ingin tempat ini juga jadi saksiku bersama Heechul.

"Oh ya, apa Siwon ada diapartemen?" tanyaku

"Ani, tadi pagi aku melihatnya keluar, dia bilang dia mau pergi minum coffee, tapi sampai siang tadi dia belum pulang," jelas Heechul

"Hm, begitu, "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siwon POV**

Sudah sore, pasti Heechul hyung mengkhawatirkanku. Aku kan tadi bilang kepadanya hanya pergi minum coffee, tapi malah pergi dengan seseorang yang tak sengaja bertemu denganku dan malah mengajakku jalan jalan dengannya.

"Li Yin, kau sudah kenyang?" tanyaku

"Iya, aku belum pernah makan di jalan seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini," ucapnya

Ya, aku pergi dengan Li Yin. Saat aku ingin pulang ke apartemen setelah minum coffee aku bertemu dengannya di jalan. Ternyata dia masih mengenaliku. Kami berbincang sebentar lalu tiba tiba dia mengajakku menemaninya jalan dan makan. Ku pikir tak ada salahnya. Lalu aku pun mengajaknya makan di jalan, di tempat makan yang pernah ku kunjungi bersama Heechul hyung.

"Benarkan? Kau belum pernah makan di jalan seperti ini?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Iya, kenapa? Kau pasti tak percaya,"

"Oh ya, kau mau ice cream? Aku akan belikan kau 1, kau suka rasa apa?" tanyaku

"Cokelat,"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sini, aku akan segera kembali,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Han, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku saat kami sedang berjalan jalan di sebuah taman.

"Memangnya kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Apa ibumu tahu tentang hubungan kita Han?" tanyaku hati hati. Ku lihat raut wajah Han berubah. Dia terlihat sedih.

"Maaf Han, harusnya aku tak bertanya seperti itu padamu," ucapku

"Ibuku belum tahu, ayah dan kedua adikku sepakat untuk tidak memberitahukannya, mereka khawatir penyakit ibu akan kambuh jika mendengar semua ini," jelasnya

"Aku minta maaf Han, "

"Kau tak salah Heechul, itu bukan salahmu,"

"Tapi aku sudah membuatmu menjadi anak yang melawan ayahnya,"

"Aku melakukan apa yang menurutku itu benar, dan hatiku mengatakan, mencintaimu bukanlah suatu kesalahan, melainkan suatu keajaiban,"

Aku menatap matanya, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan sebuah kekuatan untukku, kekuatan untuk terus mempertahankan hubungan tak layak ini.

"Han, kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Aku serius Heechul, aku serius…mencintaimu,"

Aku sudah tak perduli dengan pandangan orang, aku menikmati yang Han lakukan padaku sekarang. Tak perduli berapa pasang mata yang mungkin kini telah memandang kami dengan tatapan jijik atau hina. Aku bahkan tak mau tahu itu. Aku terus memperdalam dan memberi ijin untuk Han menguasai dan melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman hangat ini. Ciuman lembut ini semakin membuatku yakin bahwa Han hanya mencintaiku, dia hanya milikku. Egois memang, tapi ini yang kurasakan di hatiku sekarang. Aku mencintainya, sampai kapanpun hanya Han yang kucintai. Selamanya…

Entah berapa lama aku berciuman dengan Han. Dadaku terasa sesak, karena aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku lalu menyudahi ciuman ini. Aku menatap Han dan mataku berhenti tepat memandang sosok di belakang Han. Aku menatap sosok yang berdiri disana. Sosok yang mungkin shock atau kaget melihat kejadian tadi.

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan dia berdiri dan melihat kami. Yang ku tahu aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang itu.

"Heechul, kau kenapa? Kau melihat apa?" Tanya Han. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Bibirku terasa tak mau di gerakkan. Dan aku tetap tak berpaling dari orang itu yang masih terpaku berdiri disana.

Han lalu menoleh kebelakang. Dia ingin melihat apa yang kulihat, sampai aku tak bergeming dibuatnya. Han tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia mungkin berfikiran sama denganku. Dan tiba tiba perasaan bersalah muncul dihatiku, dan mungkin Han merasakan itu juga.

Li Yin…..? ucap Han pelan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Aku minta maaf, Li Yin…" ucapku memecahkan keheningan yang berjalan lama sejak kami masuk kedalam sebuah café.

Aku bisa merasakan yang dirasakan Li Yin sekarang, karena aku juga pernah merasakannya. Melihat seseorang yang kita cintai berciuman dengan orang lain itu pasti menyakitkan. Han dan Siwon juga diam dari tadi, Siwon pasti terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Terus terang aku merasa bersalah sekali.

"Li Yin, aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku memberitahumu, " jelas Han

Li Yin hanya diam, dia tak menjawab permintaan maafkau dan juga Han. Aku lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badanku, "Aku minta maaf, aku salah, aku telah merebut Han darimu, aku minta maaf, "

"Hyung…" Siwon hanya bisa memandang pilu kepadaku yang berusaha mendapatkan respon dari Li Yin.

"Kenapa sampai seperti itu, aku tak memintamu untuk berkata maaf padaku, " ucap Li Yin tiba tiba

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatapnya.

"Duduk, aku tak butuh maafmu," suruh Li Yin. Aku pun kembali duduk.

"Yang aku butuhkan sekarang penjelasan, kenapa? Kenapa kalian semua membohongiku, dan kau Siwon, sebenarnya kau tahu hal ini kan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Siwon hanya diam, dia pasti bingung harus jawab apa.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku dan Li Yin berdua saja," ucap Han tiba tiba. Aku menoleh padanya. Han menggenggam tanganku erat. Berusaha meyakinkan ku bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Aku mengangguk kecil, lalu aku dan Siwon menjauh dari meja Han dan duduk di lain meja agak jauh dari mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

"Li Yin, aku minta maaf, aku tak seharusnya membohongimu," ucapku

"Kenapa Han? Apa kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi?"

"Bukan itu, hanya saja aku belum siap untuk memberitahukanmu,"

"Jadi, Heechul adalah orang yang kau bilang pacarmu,?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, "

"Han, kau tahu kan Heechul itu adalah….."

"Laki laki, aku tahu itu Li Yin, tapi aku mencintainya, lebih dari apapun, ku mohon kau mengerti itu,"

"Jadi, Heechul yang membuatmu mempunyai masa yang baru, dia kah yang membuatmu menolakku,?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu ini kedengarannya gila, tapi hatiku tak bisa berbohong Li Yin, aku mencintai Heechul, aku tak perduli dengan apapun, aku tak perduli dengan perkataan orang tentang hubungan ku dengannya, aku nyaman berada di dekatnya, aku seperti mempunyai dunia baru yang lebih bisa memahami seperti apa hubungan kami. Li Yin, aku tak perduli jika kau membenciku, tapi ku mohon jangan membenci Heechul, dia tak tahu apapun, " jelasku

"Iya, aku mengerti Han, aku juga tak mungkin bisa memaksamu, perasaan seseorang tak bisa dipaksakan, aku takkan memberitahukan kepada paman, "

"Kau serius ? " ucapku senang

"Apapun Han, asal kau bahagia, dan ternyata kebahagiaan itu ada pada Heechul,"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya. Aku bangga mempunyai teman seperti Li Yin, walau dia adalah mantan kekasihku, tapi dia mampu mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Aku tahu dia pasti sangat sakit mengetahui kebenaran tentang ku. Tapi dia mampu menutupinya. Kau sangat tegar Li Yin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh ya Siwon, Li Yin, kenapa tidak ikut bersama kami, ?" ajak ku saat kami berada di luar café. Aku menawari Siwon dan Li Yin untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang. Karena Siwon tinggal 1 apartemen dengan Heechul jadi ku pikir kenapa tidak sekalian saja.

"Tidak, aku dan Siwon masih ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Li Yin

"Oh, yah sudah, aku dan Heechul pulang dulu, selamat tinggal," ucapku lalu aku masuk ke dalam mobil

"Hati-hati yah," ucap Heechul, lalu Heechul masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia terlihat masih canggung dengan Li Yin.

"Han…..apa Li Yin baik baik saja?" Tanya Heechul

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja, kau tak usah khawatir," jawabku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Li Yin POV**

"Kau baik-baik saja Li Yin?" Tanya Siwon

"Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat sakit?" candaku

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya tak bisa mengerti tentang semua ini, kalau boleh jujur aku merasa dikalahkan oleh Heechul, dia mampu membuat hati Han terpaut padanya," ucapku

"Saat melihat mereka saling bertatapan, dan saling tersenyum, aku merasa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Han tersenyum setulus itu, tertawa sebahagia itu, sangat terlihat bahwa cinta mereka itu seperti tak bisa di pisahkan, jujur, aku sangat iri dengan mereka, "

"Iri?" Siwon mengerutkan alisnya.

"Iya, iri. Karena saat Han bersamaku dulu, Han tidak pernah sebahagia itu, aku memang sering melihatnya tersenyum, tapi senyuman yang sangat tulus hanya dia berikan kepada Heechul, aku kalah Siwon, cintaku dikalahkan oleh seorang laki-laki. Walau aku belum bisa menerima hal itu, tapi melihat Han begitu bahagia, aku merasa ikut bahagia bersamanya,"

"Begitu juga denganku, jika Heechul hyung bahagia, aku akan bahagia juga, walau hati adalah taruhannya," ucap Siwon

"Maksudmu?...ah…jangan jangan kau….."

"Iya, aku menyukai Heechul hyung, jauh sebelum Heechul hyung mengenal Han hyung, "

"Oohh, kita sama,"

"Walau Han hyung sering membuat Heechul hyung sedih tapi Heechul hyung selalu tersenyum senang saat menyebut namanya, dan melihat senyumannya hatiku merasa tenang,"

"Hah….kenapa kita jadi saling cerita sich, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan makan di jalan, aku kembali lapar Siwon," ucapku

"Baik, ayo kita makan sampai kenyang !, " seru Siwon

"Hey, jangan berteriak seperti itu, " ucapku sambil menepuk lengannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

"Kau tidak pulang Han?" tanyaku kepada Han saat kami berada di luar apartemenku.

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu,"

Mendengar jawabannya, mukaku memerah, aku berpaling dan tak menatapnya.

"Heechul…" panggilnya

"Apa?" aku menoleh kepadanya dan sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan ini, wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekat hingga ujung hidung kami bersentuhan. Dadaku berdebar sangat kencang, dia pasti bisa melihat wajahku yang benar-benar merah. Dan tiba-tiba tangan Han menyentuh dadaku.

"Debarannya sangat kencang," ucap Han. Dan ucapannya mampu membuat muka ku semakin memerah. Dan kini tangannya menyentuh wajahku.

"Dan yang ini semakin merah," ucapnya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Han, sepertinya aku mengantuk, aku harus tidur, kau seharusnya pulang Han, aku akan masuk kedalam," ucapku sambil segera masuk kedalam apartemen. Tiba-tiba Han menarik tanganku dan menjatuhkanku kedalam pelukannya. Hangat.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Aku ingin merasakan debaran itu, aku juga ingin merasakan hangatnya muka memerah itu, jadi kenapa harus buru-buru, huh?" ucap Han

"Han….." ucapku pelan. Aku juga ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu. Tanganku meraih punggung Han, memeluknya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Huh…tertangkap kau Hankyung, " gumam seseorang

Orang itu lalu menelpon seseorang, "Halo Pak, dugaan anda benar, Han sedang bersama anak itu, dia sekarang berada di depan apartemen anak tidak tahu diri itu," ucap orang itu

"Beri aku alamatnya,"

"Dengan senang hati, Pak "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heechul POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku menoleh kesamping, ku lihat Han masih tertidur lelap. Aku tersenyum kecil, ku telusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan jari-jariku.

"Han….bangun, bukankah kau harus ke rumah sakit, kau tidak pulang semalam, " ucapku sambil membangunkannya

"Heechul…sebentar lagi, aku masih ngantuk,"

"Han, ayahmu nanti mengkhawatirkanmu, kau lupa…kau kan tidak pulang semalam,"

"Iya, aku bangun, "

Han lalu bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Saat Han sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi tiba-tiba Han menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Hya ! Han !" seruku karena tubuhku yang tak memakai sehelai pakaian pun jadi terlihat olehnya dan itu membuat muka ku memerah.

Han hanya tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku pun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakai pakaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Heechul, Siwon belum pulang?" Tanya Han saat dia selesai mandi dan duduk di sampingku yang sedang menonton tv.

"Uhm…belum, oh iya kau tidak ke rumah sakit Han? Atau, lebih baik kau memberitahu ayahmu, " ucapku

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa berjalan Heechul? Ku pikir semalam aku tidak bisa membuatmu berjalan dengan baik," candanya

"Hya ! dasar ! sejak kapan kau mesum seperti ini Han?" tanyaku sambil memberinya _death glare_

"Sejak mengenalmu,"

Saat aku ingin memarahinya lagi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar ketukan pintu. Jangan-jangan itu Siwon…pulang sepagi ini, kemana dia semalam?

"Biar aku saja, " ucap Han

"Ani, aku saja, kenapa kau tidak membuatkan ku sarapan Han, aku mau nasi goreng…" ucapku

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu,"

Aku lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, "Iya sebentar,"

"Aish…Siwon apa itu kau? Kenapa kau pulang….."

Aku tak meneruskan kata-kataku karena bukan Siwon yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku hanya diam, aku tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Mana Han?" Tanya orang itu tegas

Aku tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun

"Ku bilang mana Han?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"MANA HAN ? " orang itu membentakku.

"Aku…Han…."

PLAK !

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diri, kau berani membuat Han menginap di sini, kau memang menjijikkan, membuat anakku menjadi gay, dan sekarang berani membuatnya tak pulang ke rumahnya, dasar kau perusak, " umpat orang itu sambil menamparku

"Ayah ! apa yang kau lakukan kepada Heechul?" seru Han

"Ternyata benar kau ada disini, apa yang kau lakukan disini Han? Tak pulang kerumah dan bermalam di sini, berdua dengan anak perusak ini," seru ayah Han sambil ingin memukulku

"Ayah hentikan ! jangan sakiti Heechul lagi," ucap Han sambil memelukku

"Kau berani melawan ayahmu demi anak rusak ini,"

"Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, dan ku mohon ayah mengerti itu,"

"Pulang, " ayah Han lalu menarik tangan Han yang sedang memelukku. Tapi Han berontak dia malah semakin erat memelukku.

_Aku tak mau lepas darimu Han…tak mau….._

"Bawa dia," ucap ayah Han kepada 4 orang yang dari tadi berdiri diam di belakang ayah Han. Mereka mencoba melepaskan pelukan Han. Karena mereka terlalu kuat pelukan Han di tubuhku terlepas. Mereka menjauhkan ku dari Han.

BUGH !

Salah satu dari mereka memukul perutku. 2 orang lainnya memegangi tanganku. Dan orang itu menghajar wajahku. Mereka terus memukuliku. Perut dan wajahku tak luput dari pukulan mereka.

"BAIK ! BAIK ! AKU PULANG ! " seru Han tiba-tiba. Dia mungkin tak tega melihatku terus terusan di hajar oleh orang-orang suruhan ayahnya.

"Ku mohon jangan sakiti Heechul lagi, aku akan pulang," ucap Han menangis

Aku terjatuh lemah di lantai. Salah satu sisi mulutku mengeluarkan darah. Han mencoba mendekatiku, dia ingin mengetahui keadaanku. Tapi ayahnya langsung menariknya dan membawanya pergi. Dan aku masih bisa melihat punggung Han yang meninggalkanku dan masuk ke dalam lift.

Aku berusaha berdiri, dan mengejar Han. Aku menekan tombol lift dan tak berapa lama pintu lift terbuka. Aku masuk kedalamnya dan berdoa semoga Han masih berada di bawah.

Aku sampai di lantai dasar dan berlari keluar. Aku melihat Han baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

"HANKYUNG !" seruku

Mobil itu melaju pergi. Aku yang melihat mobil itu segera menjauh dariku langsung berlari mengejarnya. Aku berlari sambil terus memanggil nama Han. Berharap mobil itu berhenti dan Han menghampiriku.

Aku tak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Dan kakiku tak bisa diajak untuk berlari lebih jauh mengejar mobil itu. Aku terjatuh dan hanya bisa menangis.

_Ku mohon Han, kembali….._

_Han….saranghae…..jeongmal saranghaeyo…_

lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hankyung POV**

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan ku lihat Heechul berlari mengejarku.

"Hentikan mobilnya !" seruku

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin pulang," ucap ayah

"Ku mohon hentikan mobilnya,"

"Jalan terus jangan berhenti,"

"Ayah !"

Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang dan aku melihat Heechul terjatuh.

_Heechul…maafkan aku_

_aku mencintaimu Heechul, aku sangat mencintaimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yunienie :: iyaaaa ini udahhhh panjannnngggggggggg #plak<strong>

**yolyol :: no happy di FF ku #bunuhauthor . iyaa nanti ku buat Happy Ending buat semuanya :)**

**YunieNie :: iyaaa happy ending kokkkk T^T**

**Stevanie7227 :: kan Appa han ngikutin kamu...kamu kan gitu #AuthorMintaDibacok**

**gomawo buat semua yang udah REVIEW *deep bow***


End file.
